


Sigillum Tenebris

by AnjaNejem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Crazy Ginny, Dark Magic, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Good Lucius, Harry is Lord Black, Lord Harry, M/M, Magical Creatures, OOC, Wyvern - Freeform, black magic, lord black, top!draco
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaNejem/pseuds/AnjaNejem
Summary: Harry hat Sirius‘ Tod noch nicht verkraftet. Durch einen Schleier im Ministerium verloren, beginnt er an den Kampfmethoden der weißen Seite zu zweifeln. Können sie so wirklich gegen den wohl schlimmsten Schwarzmagier der Welt gewinnen? Harry beginnt sich selber zu informieren und findet heraus, dass selbst seine Eltern ihre Zweifel an der Kampfweise hatten …





	1. Vorwort

**Author's Note:**

> Eine neue Geschichte meinerseits - "Wildnis Heart" bleibt jedoch nicht auf der Strecke, daran arbeite immer wieder weiter ;)

_Herzlich Willkommen bei „Sigillum tenebris”_  
  
_Eigentlich ist noch "Wildnis Heart" bei mir offen, aber da habe ich gerade eine kleine Blockade, die sich nur ein kurzen Abständen auflöst. Und ich wollte euch nicht diese Geschichte vorenthalten ;) Sie gefällt mir wirklich außerordentlich, nicht nur, weil ich Harry hier viel mehr mag als normal :D_  
  
**Disclaimer:**  Copyright © an der Handlung bei Anja-Nejem, 2016. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2015. Dies bedeutet: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
**Titel:** _Sigillum tenebris_ ist lateinisch und bedeutet (in grottenschlechter Grammatik :D)  _Dunkle Verführung_ , kann aber auch als  _Siegel der Dunkelheit_ gelesen werden. Beides hat eine tiefe Bedeutung in der Geschichte ;D  
  
**Länge:**  Noch unklar. Aber so etwa 30-50 Kapitel  
  
**Hintergrund/Idee:** Nachdem ich die Übersetzung  _Oath Breaker_  von  _Xera_ gelesen habe, wurde sie ein Vorbild. Also eigentlich ja  _Goblin Cat KC_  als Original Autorin, aber durch  _Xera_ konnte ich diese Geschichte lesen. Ich empfehle sie allen! Eine wundervolle packende Geschichte mit Draco/Harry als Paar ♥  
  
**Warnung:**   _Boy/Boy-Love_ , Character Death, Bad-Language, Blut, leichter Horror, OOC!, schwarzer Humor  
  
**Handlung:**  Die Geschichte spielt im  _Sechsten Jahr_. Sirius ist durch den Schleier gefallen und gerade dieses Ereignis bring Harry dazu, über die  _weißen_  Methoden des Pheonix-Orden nachzudenken. Können Sie wirklich dadurch gewinnen? _Dumbledore bleibt gut und Voldi ist immer noch ein unerträglicher Bastard._  Harry ist einfach nicht von den Methoden überzeugt und sucht eigene Wege ;D  
  
**Pairing:**  Muss man das bei mir wirklich fragen? Natürlich wird es  **Draco/Harry** , mit ein Nebenpairings, die ich aber noch nicht verraten werde. :D  
  
Sooo.. und nun einmal die Inhaltsbeschreibung – bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt!  
  
**Inhalt:** Harry hat Sirius‘ Tod noch nicht verkraftet. Durch einen Schleier im Ministerium verloren, beginnt er an den Kampfmethoden der weißen Seite zu zweifeln. Können sie so wirklich gegen den wohl schlimmsten Schwarzmagier der Welt gewinnen? Harry beginnt sich selber zu informieren und findet heraus, dass selbst seine Eltern ihre Zweifel an der Kampfweise hatten …    
  
Hoffentlich hat euch das neugierig gemacht! Ich freue mich, wenn ihr mir beim Lesen Gesellschaft leistet *euch einlad*  
  
Viel Spaß!  
Eure Anja ♥   
  



	2. 0 - lost ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ist Tod. Doch was hat das eigentlich wirklich für Folgen ... für Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es beginnt jetzt :D

**_Prolog_ ** _  
lost…_

 _Der Tod geht zwei Schritte hinter dir._  
_Nutze den Vorsprung und lebe._  
_© Werner Mitsch_

  
Als Sirius von einem unbekannten Fluch getroffen wurde, hatte Harry noch keine Ahnung gehabt, was für Folgen das bringen würde. Er hatte in diesem kurzen Moment gedacht, sein Pate würde gegen eine der Felsen prallen und das Bewusstsein verlieren. Oder vielleicht sogar standhalten und seine Cousine zurückschlagen können. Es lag wohl an dem Platz wo er stand, weshalb es ganz anders verlief. Hätte er nicht vor dem Schleier gestanden, wäre er zwei Schritte nach rechts gegangen und hätte er bloß aufgepasst.   
  
Hätte  _Harry_  aufgepasst und sich nicht auf seinem kleinen Sieg gegen Lucius Malfoy ausgeruht, dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben gewesen. Hätte Harry aufgepasst, hätte er seinen Paten warnen können, er hätte Bellatrix schocken können und sie hätten sie verhaften können. Hätte Harry  _irgendwas_  getan, hätte Remus ihn nicht festhalten müssen und wäre selbst nicht unter so großem Schock gestanden.   
  
_Hätte…_  
Der Gedanke schmeckte bitter auf seiner Zunge, als er neben Dumbledore stand und hunderte von Fotokameras auf ihn gerichtet waren. Es blitzte, knallte und Rauch stülpte sich zur hohen Ministeriumsdecke. Seine Kehle war verstopft von bitterer Kenntnis des Verlustes und seine Augen brannten unerträglich hinter seiner Brille. Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer von der kurzen Übernahme von Voldemort, seine Muskeln an Armen und Beinen zuckten immer wieder leicht, als würden sie ausschlagen wollen.   
  
_„Mister Potter! Mister Potter!! Stimmt es? Ist du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich zurück?!“_  
„Haben Sie wirklich gegen Todesser gekämpft? Hier im Ministerium?!“  
„Wie konnten Sie und ihre Mitschüler das überleben?!“  
„Schuldirektor Dumbledore! Was sagen Sie zu diesen Geschehnissen?!“  
„Sagten Sie nicht bereits, dass es zu einer Rückkehr kommen könnte?!“  
„Glauben Sie wir sind im Krieg?!“  
  
Die Stimmen um Harry wurden lauter, drängender, rücksichtsloser und er machte einen Schritt zurück, versuchte sich hinter seinem Mentor zu verstecken. Er wusste dass dies kein gutes Licht auf ihn oder Dumbledore werfen würde, doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er war physisch und psychisch angeschlagen und wollte eigentlich nur noch unter irgendeine Decke kriechen und stundenlang weinen und schreien.  _Wieso Sirius? Wieso er?_  Obwohl die Reporter andere Dinge fragten, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn anklagten, dass sie ihm alle die Schuld an dem Tod seines Paten gaben.   
  
_Hatte er das nicht auch?_  
Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er doch Schuld an seinem Tod, oder? Die Vision von Voldemort war manipuliert und von jenem beabsichtigt. Sein Pate war nicht eine Minute unter der Gewalt der schwarzen Magier und wäre er nicht mit seinen Freunden losgestürmt, hätte Sirius überlebt.  _Er hätte einfach erst nachdenken sollen_. Erst Sirius kontaktieren, ihn versuchen zu erreichen. Hätte er es nicht geschafft … dann wäre immer noch Zeit für Panik gewesen.   
  
_Hätte…_  
Er suchte Remus unter den Auroren und seinen Freunden, die ein paar Meter entfernt standen und von Fragen geschützt worden.  _Warum er nicht?_  Als der Kindheitsfreund seiner Eltern hinter Moody auftauchte und ihn ansah, sah Harry Trauer, Schmerz und Verlust. All dies brannte ihm Löcher in den Bauch und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen.  _Warum?_ Warum starben alle die, die Harry liebte und kannte? Erst seine Eltern, dann Cedric und nun auch noch Sirius. Sein Magen stülpte sich um, brannte schwer und lodernd, weshalb er einen Arm um seinen Bauch schlang und leicht gebeugt dastand.   
  
Das Blitzen und Knallen wurde nicht weniger und Dumbledore sagte Dinge – Dinge die Harry nicht verstand und auch nicht verstehen wollte.  Sie würden sowieso nichts tun können. Was sollten sie auch machen? Sie mussten gegen einen Zauberer kämpfen, der seine Seele gespalten hatte und sich in der Kunst der schwarzen Magie bestens auskannte. Würde man Harry fragen, könnte er kaum einen Zauber benennen, geschweige denn ihn benutzen.   
  
_Schwarze Magie…_  
Wegen ihr starben Menschen. Wegen ihr war Sirius gestorben. Und seine Eltern. Und Cedric. Und so viele mehr. So viele, dass Harry Angst vor der tatsächlichen Zahl hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie verkraften konnte. Wenn ihn bereits diese Anzahl an sterbenden Menschen schockierte, würde die tatsächliche Zahl ihm das Herz brechen.   
  
„Harry. Harry, geh“, sprach Dumbledore ihn plötzlich an, seine Hand drückte Harry in Richtung eines Aurors, der ihn mit seinem Körper vor weiteren Fotos schützte. Er fühlte sich betäubt, als Hermione und Ron ihn endlich in ihre Mitte nahmen und sein bester Freund seine Schulter fest drückte. Er spürte den Schmerz wie einen Nagel in der Brust, bohrend und pulsierend. Nicht nachlassend.   
  
_Würde der Schmerz jemals weniger werden…?_  
  
∞  
  
In seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, saß Harry zwei Tage später auf dem schmalen, harten Bett in der Ecke an der Wand und hatte die Beine angezogen. Er hatte weder gegessen noch richtig getrunken und schlief in kurzen Abständen, die ihn mit Albträumen schnell wieder aufweckten. Seine Verwandten störten sich nicht daran, dass sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekamen, auch wenn Petunia wahrscheinlich ihren Putzdiener vermisste. Sagen taten sie jedoch nichts und als er beim ersten Mal sein Essen nicht angerührt hatte, machte sich keiner der Dursleys die Mühe, nochmal was für ihn zur Seite zu legen.   
  
Harry starrte eigentlich nur die kahle, nackte Wand seines Zimmers an und griff in wirklich schlimmen Momenten zum Nachttisch, um die Flasche zu benutzen. Mehr als zwei Schlucke waren es jedoch nie und er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich schon mehrere Kilo abgenommen hatte und dehydriert sein musste. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht genug, als dass er sich um seine Gesundheit Gedanken machen würde.   
  
Was nützte es ihm, wenn er weitermachte? Sirius war tot. Seine besten Freunde bei ihren liebevollen Familien, mit denen sie lachen und scherzen konnten und Voldemort war noch immer am Leben und tyrannisierte die Zauberwelt. Was konnte er dagegen schon tun? Die wenigen Briefe die er in den letzten zwei Tagen von seinen besten Freunden bekommen hatte lagen noch immer ungelesen auf dem Schreibtisch und als er zu Hedwig sah, war ihr Käfig leer, das kleine Gitter speerangelweit offen. Das Fenster war ebenfalls geöffnet – Harry hatte es vor zwei Tagen für seine Eule offengelassen, damit sie kommen und gehen konnte wie sie wollte. Dass es die ganze Zeit offen gestanden hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.   
  
Er war völlig allein in seinem Zimmer, völlig allein in seinem Leben. Jeder hatte jemanden. Ob Familie, Freunde oder Geliebte. Wen hatte er? Hermione und Ron waren nicht da, sie konnten nicht hierbleiben und er konnte nicht zu ihnen. _Blutschutz_ , nannte Dumbledore es.  _Folter,_  nannte Harry es. Vielleicht hätte die Anwesenheit von Remus und seinen besten Freunden ihn ein wenig von Sirius‘ Verlust retten können, so jedoch war er in ein dunkles Loch gefallen, dessen rettender Rand einfach nicht zu erreichen war.   
  
_Ich habe es verdient_ , dachte er bitter, schlang seine Arme wieder fester um seine angezogenen Beine und legte sein Kinn drauf. Seine Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu richten und starrte wieder an die Wand, welche er halb verschwommen halb klar erkennen konnte.  _Kann ich Voldemort wirklich vernichten? Ihn besiegen?_ Diese Frage hatte er sich bereits vor dem Tod seines Paten gestellt, doch jener hatte ihn immer wieder bekräftigt und ihn unterstützt. Mit dem Tod des vorletzten Rumtreibers war auch Harrys Kampfgeist erloschen – wie eine Feuerstelle deren Brennholz zur Neige gegangen war und nun langsam verkohlte.   
  
Wenn Harry nun darüber nachdachte, war die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg fast lächerlich. Wie konnten sie jemanden besiegen, der so mächtig war das er sogar seine eigene Seele spalten konnte? Wie sollte Harry ihn als  _Auserwählter_  vernichten, wenn er nicht einmal wusste in  _was_  Voldemort seine Seele gespalten hatte.   


_Der Eine mit der Macht,_  
den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran  
Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt  
Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt  
Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben,   
denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt  
Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt

  
  
Einmal hatte er die Prophezeiung gehört. Ein einziges Mal. Und doch konnte er jedes Wort auswendig aufsagen, es rezitieren und wenn er wollte auch noch rückwärts vorsingen.  _Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_. Einer von ihnen beiden musste sterben und das nur durch die Hand des anderen. Das einzig Positive das Harry an diesem schrecklichen Tag finden konnte, war, dass Voldemort diese Worte nicht gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht, was der  _Auserwählte_ wusste.  
  
_Ein sehr schwacher Trost_.   
  
Flügelschläge rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken und als er zum Fenster sah, bemerkte er das die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Hatte er wirklich solange Tag geträumt? Es sollte ihn nicht wundern. Den ersten Tag nach Sirius‘ Tod hatte er nur geweint und ins Kissen geschrien. Nicht mal die Drohungen seines Onkel Vernon hatten ihn davon abhalten können und Dudley war zu verstört von seinem wahnsinnigen Schreien und Schluchzen gewesen, als das er ihn hätte schlagen können.  
  
Hedwig kam ins Zimmer geflattert, warf einen Brief genau vor Harrys Füße und landete auf dem Bettgestell. Ihre ockerfarbenen Augen sahen den jungen Potter durchdringend an, eine unausgesprochene Warnung, die er durchaus verstand. Entgegen vieler anderer Meinung wusste Harry wie er sich mit seiner Schneeeule verständigen musste und erkannte, wenn sie ihm etwas zu vermitteln versuchte. Seit fast sechs Jahren war sie bereits bei ihm und nur Hedwig wusste, wie es ihm wirklich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 erging. Sie hatte es oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.   
  
„Ist er von Hermione oder Ron?“, fragte Harry leise, begann seine Arme von seinen Beinen zu lösen diese auszustrecken. Es kribbelte stark und unangenehm und er wartete mehrere Minuten, bis das Gefühl verschwand. Hedwig klackerte mit dem Schnabel und schlug einmal mit ihren großen Flügeln.   
  
„Nein?“  
Nun wurde er doch neugierig, streckte seine Hand aus und nahm den Brief an sich. Er bemerkte sofort den Unterschied, als er das Siegel von Gringott’s Bank darauf entdeckte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln brach er jenes und holte das Schreiben heraus. _Wieso sollte die Zauberbank ihm schreiben?_  Was konnte sie wichtig sein, dass sie ihn noch vor seinem siebzehnten geschweige sechzehnten Geburtstag kontaktierten?  
  
________

  
Sehr geehrter Mister Harry James Potter,  
  
_wir schreiben Ihnen, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie nach dem plötzlichen Ableben von Sirius Orion Black – unser Beileid an dieser Stelle, um seinen Verlust – als sein rechtmäßiger Erbe einberufen werden, zu erscheinen. Wir möchten Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie persönlich, auf Geheiß des letzten Black-Erben Sirius Orion Black aufgefordert sind zu erscheinen, um die Habseligkeiten des Black-Vermögens auf sie zu übertragen. Wir erwarten Sie in zwei Tagen, am 22. Juni 1996, um 10:00 Uhr in Gringott’s – britische Zaubererbank, Winkelgasse, London – um mit Ihnen die weiteren Schritte durchzugehen. Sollten Sie widererwarten nicht erscheinen, bitten wir um eine kurzzeitige Absage, mit Protokollierung des Grundes._  
  
_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
  
_Samantha Hearthrow_  
  
_Erste Sekretärin des Direktors_

 _Gringott’s Zaubererbank, Winkelgasse, London_  
______  
  
Langsam las Harry sich das Schreiben noch einmal durch. Und nochmal. Solange bis er die Zeilen auswendig konnte und senkte dann das Blatt Pergament. Die Schrift war ordentlich und leicht schief, eine typische Frauenhandschrift mit leichtem Schwung und die Unterschrift war elegant und geschwungen. Wenn Harry an seine eigene Handschrift dachte, lagen Welten zwischen ihnen.   
  
„…als sein rechtmäßiger Erbe einberufen werden, zu erscheinen“, murmelte er leise, spürte den Stich in seinem Herzen und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich erneut an Sirius‘ letzte Momente, an sein  _„Gut gemacht, James“_ , dass Harry glücklicher machte, als irgendwann sonst. So hatte sein Pate ihm gesagt, dass er wie sein Vater wäre. Ein Vater, den er niemals kennen gelernt hatte und doch liebte. Er erinnerte sich an den überraschten Blick in den ausdrucksstarken grauen Augen des Blacks, als er zwei Schritte zurücktrat und dann einfach in den Vorhang fiel. Er erinnerte sich wie er verschwand, wie Remus Harry festhalten musste, weil dieser ihm sonst gefolgt wäre, in seinem blinden Ausbruch von Panik.   
  
„Soll ich hingehen?“, fragte Harry leise, als er mit Tränen auf den Wangen aus seiner Erinnerung auftauchte und sich auf alle vier kniete. Die Matratze knirschte unter seinem wenigen Gewicht leicht und er streckte seinen Arm aus, strich über den weichen Kopf von Hedwig, welche sich in seine Handfläche schmiegte. „Was meinst du, meine Schöne?“ Sie knabberte zustimmend an der weichen, empfindlichen Haut zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
  
Ein leichtes, fast zögerliches Lächeln tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf, es fühlte sich fremd an, weil er das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen gelächelt hatte. Langsam rutschte Harry auf Knien näher zu Hedwig und streichelte sie weiter, strich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand über ihre weiche Brust. Bevor er die Welt der Magie und Zauberei kennen gelernt hatte, war sein Leben trostlos und voll von Verachtung und Gewalt gewesen. Als Hagrid an seinem elften Geburtstag kam, in mit in die Winkelgasse nahm und ihm dann die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern und seine eigene Zukunft zeigte, war es wie das Aufglühen einer seit langem vergessenen Flamme.   
  
Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal ein wenig so gefühlt, als wäre er endlich willkommen. Und dann hatte Hagrid ihm Hedwig geschenkt. Für ihn schien es so, als wüsste seine Schneeeule immer sofort, was in ihm vorging und was er fühlte. Ihre klugen, gelben Augen hatten ihn vom ersten Tag verzaubert und er hatte manchmal sogar in Hogwarts Stunden damit verbracht, oben auf dem Eulenturm zu sitzen und sie zu streicheln und mit ihr zu reden. Seine Sorgen wegen den Dursleys, seine Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern, seine Streitereien mit seinen Freunden. Das alles hatte sie sich immer geduldig mitangehört, hätte ihm ins Ohr gekniffen und für ihn geschuht. Manchmal waren sie auch zusammen geflogen, dann war Harry auf seinem Besen durch die Wolken geflogen und Hedwig um ihn herum. Sie hatten rennen gemacht, waren umeinander geschwebt und hatten sich im Einklang vom Wind tragen lassen.  
  
Harry vermisste das und er nahm sich vor, in Hogwarts wieder mehr zu fliegen. Nicht für Quidditch, nicht um zu trainieren, sondern einfach, weil er es wollte. Weil er frei sein wollte und weil er Zeit mit seiner Eule verbringen wollte.  
  
„Wenn du es sagst, dann gehe ich hin. Aber du musst mitkommen und auf mich warten“, flüsterte er leise, kraulte die weiche Federbrust und lehnte seine Stirn gegen den kleinen Kopf. Selbst für eine Schneeeule war Hedwig ungewöhnlich groß und reichte ihm vor der Taille fast bis zum Kinn. Er kannte keine andere Eule in Hogwarts, die Hedwigs Größenausmaß oder deren Schönheit hatte. Und seine Eule  _wusste_  wie unglaublich hübsch sie war.   
  
Wieder klackerte sie mit dem Schnabel und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys rechtem Ohrläppchen, gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihm gehen würde. Er hatte es keine Sekunde lang bezweifelt. Trotzdem wurde sein Herz vor Erleichterung leichter und er küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Schnabel, lächelte wieder als sie mit dem Kopf wackelte und dabei äußerst  _glücklich_  wirkte. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.   
  
Und das, obwohl er einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hatte.  
  
∞  
  
Er konnte Hedwig hoch oben nur schwer ausmachen, als sie ihm über die Dächer der Winkelgasse folgte. Eigentlich sah er sie nur richtig, wenn sie einige Gebäude vor ihm auf einem Vorsprung oder einem Kaminschacht Halt machte und sich das Gefieder putzend auf ihn wartete. Als er Gringott’s erreichte und bis hoch zur Spitze sah, blendeten ihre strahlend weißen Federn ihn und er winkte leicht, sah wie sie kurz mit den Flügeln schlug und dann in sich zusammen sank, um auf ihn zu warten.   
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wäre er ohne seine Eule gar nicht hergekommen. Sie begleitete ich zwar nicht ins Gebäude hinein, doch der Gedanke, dass sie draußen auf ihn wartete beruhigte seine Nerven und seine leidende Seele ein wenig.   
  
Als er die weißen Steinstufen hinaufstieg und das Bronzeportal sah, war er – wie eigentlich jedes Mal vor Ehrfurcht fast starr. Der Kobold, welcher sich vor ihm begrüßend verneigte, war ein anderer als das letzte Mal vor einem Jahr, doch er trug ebenso die typische scharlachrote, goldbestickte Uniform. Er nickte ihm freundlich zu und bemerkte den geschockten Blick nicht, der ihm durch die silberne Doppeltür folgte, in der der eingravierte Spruch der Gringott’s Bank stand. Die riesige Marmorhalle mit den langen, hohen Schaltertresen und den Kobolden dahinter, war immer wieder ein unglaubliches Bild, dass Harry verdauen musste.  
  
Bevor er jedoch zu einem der Schalter gehen konnte, um sich anzumelden, spürte er die Anwesenheit eines magischen Wesens. Er drehte sich um und blickte leicht runter, sah in das Gesicht eines Kobolds, mit derselben Uniform auch wenn das Gold ein wenig mehr hervor stach, was ihn dominanter wirken ließ.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter“, raunte der Kobold, zog dabei seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Er wirkte im Allgemeinen sehr verstimmt, aber wenn Harry es richtig im Kopf hatte, dann mochten Kobolde Zauberer nicht besonders. Er kannte die genauen Hintergründe nicht, weil er sich nie damit beschäftigt hatte, es interessiert ihn aber auch nicht genug.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Mister Griphook“, erwiderte er daher bloß freundlich und nickte begrüßend. Dieses Mal sah er wie sich die Augen des Kobolds weiteten und er ihn schockiert ansah. Harry verstand es nicht, weil er die Beziehung zwischen Zauberern und Kobolden nicht begriff – er wusste nicht, dass Zauberer und Hexen nicht höflich und freundlich gegenüber den Kobolden waren, sondern hochnäsig und distanziert.   
  
„J-Ja … Guten Morgen. Begleiten Sie mich bitte, Harry Potter, Sir“, die Stimme von Griphook stockte zu Beginn, bevor seine gesamte Haltung sich änderte und er fast ehrfurchtsvoll wirkte. Harry nickte leicht und folgte ihm durch die vielen Gänge, an verschiedenen Portraits von alten Kobolden, hohen Marmorwänden und Statuen vorbei. Er sah sich staunend um, weil er noch nie zuvor in diesem Teil der Bank gewesen war.   
  
Mehrere dunkle, hohe Türen führten in Büros, an denen Schilder standen.  _Mritheak – Zaubererbetreuerin der dunklen Magie._  Er war versucht zu stoppen, als er die Worte las, doch Griphook ging zügig weiter und er hatte einen Termin. Seine Neugier war jedoch geweckt und er notierte sich diese Entdeckung für später. Die riesige Doppeltür aus dunklem Ahorn hob sich dominierend von all den anderen Bürotüren im Flur ab und Harry sah auf das goldene Schild, auf dem in roten Lettern die Worte  _Grindowl – Bankdirektor Gringott’s_ eingraviert waren.   
  
Griphook winkte mit den Fingern und die schweren Flügel glitten nach innen, gaben den Blick auf ein riesiges Büro frei. Eine riesige Fensterfront war genau an der Wand vor ihm und vor dieser stand ein großer Ahorntisch, an dem ein älterer Kobold mit weißem Haar und weißem Bart saß und ihn mit, hinter einer schmalen Lesebrille, grün-flackernden Augen ansah.  
  
„Mister Harry Potter“, sprach Direktor Grindowl und hob den Arm, deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry zögerte einen Moment, sah sich nach Griphook um und nickte dem Kobold noch einmal dankend zu. Ohne ihn hätte er sich wahrscheinlich verlaufen und wäre entweder nie mehr hinaus gekommen oder zu seinem Termin zu spät erschienen. Er wusste noch nicht genau welche der beiden Optionen schlimmer war.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Direktor Grindowl“, grüßte er den Direktor schließlich, als Griphook mit einer Verbeugung und einem leuchtenden Gesicht das Büro verließ. Harry verstand zwar nicht genau wieso, doch als er wieder zum Kobold vor ihm blickte, konnte er sehen das auch jener entspannter und freundlicher wirkte.   
  
„Setzen Sie sich, Mister Potter, wir haben einiges zu besprechen“, wieder wies der alte Direktor auf den Stuhl und diesmal setzte der Potter sich auch hin und sah sich kurz nach beiden Seiten um. Links von ihm stand ein breiter Kamin an der Wand – der wahrscheinlich für das Flohnetzwerk benutzt werden konnte – mit einem breiten dunkelbraunen Sofa und Sesseln gruppiert. Eine Bücherwand zog sich hinter dem Kamin die Wand rechts und links entlang, bis zum letzten Platz mit Büchern gefüllt. Er konnte die Titel nicht lesen, doch manche sahen bereits vom Einband her sehr alt aus. Rechts von ihm hingegen war bloß ein riesiger Tisch aufgestellt und auf jenem war ein merkwürdiges Gebilde aus Eisenformen. Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an eine Miniaturausgabe einer Achterbahn, mit den ganzen Loopings und wellenartigen Strecken. Gerne hätte Harry gefragt wofür das gut war, doch er wollte erst die Angelegenheit klären, weshalb er hier war.  
  
„Direktor?“, fragte er daher und sah den Kobold an, bemerkte das jener die Musterung seines Büros scheinbar genossen hatte. Als Grindowl nickte, fuhr Harry fort: „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wieso ich hier bin? Ich bin nicht volljährig, selbst mein sechzehnter Geburtstag liegt noch einen ganzen Monat entfernt. Müsste nicht Dumbledore mit dabei sein oder jemand anders, der als Erwachsener hier sein sollte?“  
  
„Normalerweise hätten Sie durchaus recht, Mister Potter“, nickte der Bankdirektor langsam, zog eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch auf und holte einen Bordeaux-farbenen Beutel heraus, der halb so groß wie Hedwig war. Goldene Stickereien waren auf ihm verteilt und Harry konnte die Form eines Löwen erahnen. Neugierig beugte er sich im Stuhl vor. „Doch diese Angelegenheit betrifft alleine Sie, Harry James Potter, da sie der rechtmäßige Erbe von Srius Orion Black sind.“ Grindowl warf einen Blick auf einen Stapel Pergamente, bevor er zurück zu dem jungen Erben sah und bedauernd die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Harry kannte diese Art der Blicke – er hatte sie erhalten, als man ihm vom Tod seiner Eltern erzählte und dann, als man herausfand das Cedric starb und er irgendwie dabei war. Und nun bekam er diese Art der Blicke, weil Sirius ebenfalls verstorben war.   
  
„Mein Beileid, wegen ihrem Verlust“, sprach der Direktor kurz und nickte leicht, beließ es dann aber dabei. Das war weniger als er erwartetet und mehr als er erhofft hatte. Andere überschütteten ihn mit Mitleid, taten Verständnisvoll und wollten ihm helfen.  _Er hatte diese Art der Heuchelei so satt_. „Nichts desto trotz sind wir hier, um das Ihnen vermachte Erbe Ihres Paten zu verwalten, hinzu kommen noch einige Erbstücke ihrer Eltern, die jeder Erbe zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag erhält.“  
  
„Ich werde am 31. Juli erst Sechzehn.“  
„Ich habe ihre Geburtsunterlagen vorliegen Mister Potter, doch da es nur noch wenige Wochen sind, wollte ich diese Angelegenheit bereits mit Ihnen durchgehen, damit Sie sich in Ruhe damit beschäftigen können, bevor Sie wieder zu ihrem neuen Schuljahr antreten müssen.“  
  
Harry blinzelte langsam und nickte dann. Zum ersten Mal wollte man  _ihn_ vor allen anderen informieren. Er würde dieses Mal derjenige sein, der Informationen hatte, welche er verheimlichen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Ein Grinsen wollte seine Lippen auseinander ziehen, doch er unterdrückte es und sah den Kobold interessiert an.   
  
„Gehen wir erst einmal das Erbe ihres Paten, Mister Sirius Orion Black durch, der vor vier Tagen verstorben ist“, begann Grindowl und verursachte in Harry einen kurzen Moment einen Schwindelanfall. Der Kobold suchte seine Unterlagen zusammen, doch er gab dem Jungen damit auch Zeit, sich langsam wieder zu sammeln. „Nach Ausscheiden von Walburga und Orion Black, sowie nach Ausscheiden von Regulus Black, wurden die Black’schen Verließe dem einzigen direkten männlichen Nachkommen der Black-Familie weitervererbt – Sirius Orion Black. In seinem Testament“, Grindowl hob eine lange rolle Pergament an und sah Harry einen kurzen Moment an. Jener nickte und der Kobold senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Testament. „In seinem Testament legte Sirius Black fest - da er selbst keine eigenen Kinder hatte – dass sein gesamtes Vermögen seinem einzigen Patensohn, Harry James Potter, vermacht wird.“   
  
Harry holte tief Luft, als seine Kehle drohte zu verstopfen und hob seine Brille von seiner Nase. Es war ihm peinlich, doch er konnte die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten und wischte sich mehrmals über die Wangen. Ein Taschentuch schwebte auf einmal vor seinen Augen und er nahm es mit einem leichten Nicken an, schnäuzte einmal hinein. Erst als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah der Direktor ihn fragend an und Harry nickte. Er wollte das alles wissen. Das war seine letzte Verbindung, die zu seinem Paten noch hatte.  
  
„Unter das Erbe fallen: sechs versiegelte Verließe – deren Blutsiegel erneut werden müssen –, sechs Anwesen verteilt in ganz Großbritannien und Schottland – der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in London/Großbritannien, das Black-Manor in Margate/Großbritannien, die Black-Ländereien in Aberdeen/Schottland, der black’sche Landsitz in Edinburgh/Schottland, sowie zwei weitere Manor in Aberystwyth/Wales und Wick/Schottland – zusätzlich dazu fällt unter das Erbe die schottische Inselgruppe  _Orkneys_ , die sich bereits seit über zweihundert Generationen im Besitz der Black-Familie befindet. Des Weiteren bekommt Mister Harry James Potter den Titel von Sirius Orion Black übertragen und wird ab dem Zeitpunkt der Blutsübertragung der  _Lord_  der black’schen Blutslinie.“  
  
Harry blinzelte langsam, der Schock hatte jede Träne verschluckt und er musste mehrmals Schlucken und seine Lippen befeuchten. „W-Wie bitte? L-Lord? W-was?!“ Zu sagen das er überfordert war, schien noch weit untertrieben. Er fühlte sich wie von einem LKW überfahren und eine Klippe heruntergestoßen – sein Verstand nahm die Informationen nur sehr schwer auf. Das schien auch Grindowl zu bemerken, denn er nahm ein Blatt Pergament vom Stapel und reichte ihm den Potter.   
  
„Die gesamten Einzelteile des Erbes sind hier noch einmal einzeln angegeben“, erklärte er dabei. „Vier der sechs Verließe sind mit Gold gefüllt, die anderen zwei sind eine Ansammlung von Artefakten und sehr alten Büchern, die die Black-Familie an einem sicheren Ort verwahren wollten.“   
  
Harry starrte das Blatt an, las die einzelnen Erbstücke und stockte bei der enormen Summe, die alle vier Verließe zusammen hatten.  _Über 90 Millionen Galleonen?!_  Davon könnte er nicht mal alles ausgeben, wenn er es wirklich versuchen würde. Er könnte zehn Leben damit in Luxus leben und hätte wahrscheinlich immer noch genug, um seine Kinder und Kindes Kinder zu versorgen.   
  
„I-ich … was genau bedeutet das für mich?“, traute sich Harry endlich zu fragen und strich über die einzelnen Worte und Sätze. So viele Erbstücke, es gab sogar eine Auflistung aller schmarzmagischen Artefakte, die in den zwei Black-Verließen bunkerten. _Die Überreste eines Basilisken (zur Zaubertrankherstellung). Black Curse – 9999 Wege schwarz- & dunkelmagische Flüche zu sprechen._  _Black Grimoire._ Er stoppte bei diesem Wort und strich über die beiden Worte. Sollte er Grindowl darauf ansprechen?  
  
„Für Sie bedeutet es, dass Sie, nachdem wir die Blutsrituale durchgeführt haben, nun  _Lord Black_  genannt werden dürfen oder sogar müssen. Sie sind nach diesem Tag der Erbe der Black-Familie, was eine hohe Verantwortung aber auch viele Freiheiten bietet“, Grindowl zeigte ein sardonisches Lächeln, als Harry ihn fragend und neugierig ansah.  _Freiheiten?_  „Als Lord der wohl einflussreichsten Familie in ganz Großbritannien, gibt es Ihnen das Recht, sich in Angelegenheiten über schwarze, dunkle und weiße Magie einzumischen. Sie sind zwar erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, doch die Vererbung des Titels ist nicht altersgebunden.“  
  
Harry nickte langsam, sah wieder auf die Liste hinab in der sein Erbe aufgelistet war. Mit den Artefakten würde er sich später vielleicht befassen, da ihn die Anwesen viel mehr interessierten. Irgendwo hatte er gewusst dass ihm der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 nach Sirius Tod gehören würde, doch das noch so viele andere Anwesen hinzukamen, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Von der Menge an Galleonen wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.   
  
_Schottland_.   
Der Gedanke dort zu Leben, ganz weit weg von all den anderen in London und dann auch noch so nah bei Hogwarts. Es war durchaus verlockend und er nahm sich vor, jedes einzelne Anwesen zu untersuchen. Sogar die  _black’sche InselgruppeOrkneys_ , über die Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Aber wenn es über Welt der Zauberer und Hexen ging, musste er sowieso noch unglaublich viel lernen.   
  
„Möchten Sie das wir die Blutsrituale nun durchführen oder sollen wir vorher noch die Angelegenheit wegen ihrem  _Potter-Erbe_  klären?“, fragte Grindowl plötzlich und Harry sah automatisch zu dem Beutel, den er durch die Informationen von Sirius fast vergessen hatte.  _Potter-Erbe?_  Gab es da etwa  _noch mehr_?! Der Direktor schien das als ein  _Ja_  zu werten, denn er holte einige weitere Blätter an Pergamenten von dem hohen Stapel und rückte seine Brille zurecht.   
  
„Nach Ableben von James Fleamond Potter und Lily Potter geb. Evans, geht das gesamte Erbe der Familie  _Potter_  an deren erstgeborenen und einzigen Sohn, Harry James Potter, über. Darunter fallen zwei Goldverließe, ein Artefakten Verließ, drei Anwesen verteilt in Großbritannien, Schottland und Irland. Das Anwesen in  _Godric’s Hollow_ , sowie das Potter-Manor in Culdaff/Nordirland und die potter’schen Ländereien in Gills/Schottland. Und dieser  _Dämonenbeutel_ , der nur durch das Blut eines  _Bluts_ -Potter geöffnet und verwendet werden kann.“  
  
Harry sah den Beutel an und streckte automatisch die Hand danach aus, während Grindowl ihm diesen reichte. Während der Sack den Eindruck machte, voll zu sein, fühlte er sich erschreckend leicht und leer an. Kurz sah der Potter zu dem Kobold, doch der Direktor nickte nur auffordernd, eine gewisse Neugierde glitzerte in seinen grünen Augen. Die gleiche Neugierde brachte Harry schließlich dazu, den Beutel an dem golden-geflochtenen Band zu öffnen und hineinzusehen. Es war pechschwarz im inneren, ein schwaches gold-silbernes Glitzern schien viel zu weit weg, die zwei Punkte wirkten fast wie Augen und ließen einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. Doch seine Neugier siegte über seine Angst und er streckte mutig die Hand in den Beutel.  
  
Wenn sein Vater ihm diesen  _Dämonenbeutel_  vererbt hatte, sollte er ihn auch nicht verletzen können. Fast sein gesamter Arm verschwand in dem Beutel, was ihn eigentlich nicht weiter wundern sollte, er war schließlich magisch. Mein Körper zuckte zusammen, als  _etwas_  über seinen Unterarm kratzte und ihm im selben Moment etwas glattes und Großes in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Langsam zog er es heraus und blinzelte. Der Gegenstand stellte sich als ein großes dunkelrotes Ei mit hell- und dunkelgrünen Schnörkeleien heraus.   
  
„Oh“, murmelte er, legte den Beutel über seinen Schoß und strich über die glatte Oberfläche des Ei’s. Es war überraschend leicht, wog vielleicht vier Kilo dabei war es fast so groß wie seine Eule. Als er zu Grindowl sah, konnte er dessen ehrfurchtsvollen und faszinierenden Blick sehen und seine Neugier stieg.  _Wusste der Kobold_ was _dieses Ei war_. „Direktor Grindowl?“  
  
„Nun Mister Potter“, lächelte der Bankdirektor leicht und nickte respektvoll. „Das was sie da in Ihren Händen halten, ist eines der selten Drachen-Eier, die es noch gibt.“ Sie sahen das Ei wieder an und Harry rieb mit seiner Handfläche über die Oberfläche. Es war warm unter der Schale und er spürte wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Arm hochzog, fühlte die Magier im Inneren.   
  
„Also ist dort ein  _Drache_  drin?“  
„Ja. Im weitesten Sinne. Drachen gibt es auch in den verschiedensten Rassen und es kann auch durchaus sein, dass sich ein Basilisk oder ein anderes Reptilien-Wesen darin befindet, dass mit den Drachen verwandt ist. Es wird  _Drachen_ -Ei genannt, weil sie alle zu einer Oberfamilie gehören.“  
  
Harry nickte verstehend und sah das Ei an, sein Herz pochte laut und er fuhr eine hellgrüne Linie auf der Oberfläche nach, zog dieselben Kreise und Schnörkel bis hoch zur Spitze. Seine Stimme war leise und voller staunen, als er fragte: „Wann wird es schlüpfen?“  
  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Es kann auch sein, dass sie das Schlüpfen dieses Wesens nicht miterleben werden“, als Harry hochsah, sprach Grindowl weiter. „Es kommt durchaus vor, dass jahrhunderte alte Familie wie z.B. die Potters, ein seltenes Artefakt oder Wesen besitzen. Doch bei Drachen-Eiern kommt auch vor, dass sie Jahre und sogar Jahrzehnte brauchen, bis sie schlüpfen. Dabei altern die Wesen in den Eiern geistig zwar, doch körperlich bleiben sie jung. Man behaupten das gefundene Drachen-Eier erst aufbrechen und das Wesen zeigen, wenn sie es  _wollen_. Ich kann Ihnen daher nicht sagen, ob es Sie das Wesen jemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch vielleicht wird das ja Ihren Nachkommen irgendwann passieren.“  
  
_Also könnte ich NICHT rausfinden, was du verbirgst?_ , fragte er sich mit einem leichten Bedauern und streichelte wieder eine Linie nach, diesmal war sie so dunkelgrün, dass sie fast schwarz wirkte. „Mister Potter“, sagte Grindowl leise und fuhr fort, als er die Aufmerksamkeit des Potters wiederhatte. „Ich denke wir sollten uns nun um das Blutsritual kümmern, dass sie zu dem neuen  _Lord Black_  ernennen wird und regeln auch alle weiteren Formalitäten.“ Als Harry nickte, deutete der Kobold auf den Dämonenbeutel. Fast widerwillig ließ er das Ei wieder in den Beutel gleiten, spürte wie es im Nichts verschwand und sah noch einmal neugierig hinein. Wieder sah er nur ein gold-silbernes Funkeln weit unten in tiefer Schwärze und er schloss den Beutel.   
  
„Binden sie sich den Beutel um die Hüfte. Er passt sich der Kleidung an und man sieht nicht, dass sie ihn tragen. Sie können Unmengen an Gegenständen darin verstauen und wenn sie diese brauchen, dann denken sie einfach daran und greifen hinein.“  
„Wieso kam dann das Ei? Ich habe nicht daran gedacht?“  
„Es war Ihr erster Kontakt mit dem Dämonenbeutel, er hat Ihnen also nur gegeben, was er für Sie vielleicht bereits Jahrhunderten bewacht.“  
  
Wieder nickte Harry und band sich dann den Beutel um die Hüfte. Erstaunt bemerkte er wie das gold-geflochtene Band sich soweit dehnte, dass er es zweimal um seine Hüften schlingen konnte und dann noch einmal um den Beutel passte um dort eine Schleife zu machen. Grindowl hatte recht, denn als sie beide aufstanden und sein Umhang sich um seinen Körper legte, verschwand die Beule, die der Beutel normalerweise verursachte sofort.   
  
Harry folgte dem Direktor aus dem Raum, um zu den Verließen zu gelangen.  
  


Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh. Das Kapitel ist lang.  
> Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Das nächste Kapitel kommt nächsten Samstag :D  
> Und dann erfahren wir auch, was dieser Kampf für Auswirkungen auf die anderen hat ...  
> Und was Draco und seine Familie damit zutun haben ;)  
> Seid gespannt 
> 
> Eure Anja ♥
> 
> \----
> 
> [Author Notes]  
> 1\. Natürlich habe ich die Erste Sekretärin von Gringott’s erfunden, doch ich fand das es besser klang, als wenn der Direktor selbst, der ja eigentlich genug selbst zu tun hat, den Brief selber schreiben würde.
> 
> 2\. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es wirklich eine Zaubererberaterin von dunkler Magie gibt – ich vermute aber eher nicht – doch für meine Geschichte brauche ich sie, von daher :D
> 
> 3\. Grindowl ist natürlich ein erfundener Name/Kobold, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wer der wirkliche/momentane Direktor von Gringott’s ist. Eigentlich kann ich mich nur noch an Griphook erinnern :D
> 
> 4\. Beim Testament bzw. Beim Erbe habe ich mich der Autoren Freiheit bedient. Laut JKR hat Sirius bloß den Grimmauldplatz vererbt bekommen, doch ich wollte da ein wenig mehr draus machen. Daher gibt es noch ein wenig Gold und Anwesen. 
> 
> 5\. Ja, ich weiß das Draco eigentlich der letzte Black-Nachkomme ist, doch er ist auch der Sohn von Lucius und dadurch kein wirklicher Black, sondern ein Malfoy. Doch er wird sein Black-Blut noch brauchen, glaubt mir ;D
> 
> 6\. Glaubt mir. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob Sirius ein Lord war, oder ob er mit seiner verrückten Art ein guter gewesen wäre ;) – doch ich dachte mir, wenn jemand von so einer mächtigen Familie abstammt, dann muss er einen Titel haben und als Patensohn und einziger Erbe, wird der (erfundene) Titel dann natürlich an Harry weitergegeben. Logisch?
> 
> 7\. Zur Inselgruppe Orkneys – Google macht’s möglich :D – doch nur was den Standort angeht, die Geschichte dazu, werde ich neu gestalten ;)
> 
> 8\. 90 Millionen Galleonen entsprechen in etwa 500 Millionen Euro bzw. fast 400 Millionen britische Pfund. JA! Das ist enorm viel, aber die Black’s sind ja auch eine alte, extremreiche Schwarzmagische Blutlinie. Ich denke da kommt ne Menge Gold zusammen ;)
> 
> 9\. Ich habe nichts über James zweiten Namen herausgefunden, doch nach einiger Recherche fand ich den Namen seines Vaters und das Harry James mit Zweitnamen heißt, habe ich seinem Vater ebenfalls den Namen seines Vaters als Zweitname gegeben. Kling reiner ;D
> 
> 10\. Die Erbstücke sind genauso erfunden, wie die Anwesen, es klang nur wichtiger, wenn er all das vererbt bekommen hat. Der Dämonenbeutel ist ebenfalls eine Erfindung von mir und wird eine größere Rolle spielen. Seid gespannt ;D


	3. 1 - justice ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Anklage wird verlesen. Draco und seine Mutter verzweifeln. Rom, Hermine und Giny sind ebenfalls anwesend. Doch was hat das alles mit Harry zu tun? Was kann er dagegen tun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Tage zu spät >.< Tut mir leid, privat ging es ein wenig bergab :(  
> Aber langsam geht es wieder :)

**_Kapitel 1_ ** _  
justice…_

  
_Sei ein Freund der Schwachen_  
_und liebe die Gerechtigkeit.  
© Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller_

  
Draco rieb sich das Gesicht und ließ seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit für einen kurzen Moment von seinem Gesicht fallen. Der Spiegel auf der Toilette des Ministeriums war leicht verdreckt, als hätte er bereits sehr lange nicht gereinigt worden. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn müde an, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten von durchgezechten Nächten. Seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und er fühlte sich müde und schlapp. Seine Mutter sah nicht viel anders aus, schummelte sich aber regelmäßig durch Auffrisch-Zauber in der Öffentlichkeit, um ihre Schwäche nicht zu zeigen.  
  
Seit sein Vater vor zwei Wochen nach Askaban gekommen war, war das Pech auf ihrer Seite. Die Zeitungen zerrissen seine Familie, Gerüchte wurden verbreitet die manchmal so haarsträubend waren, das Draco sich schütteln wollte. Zwar konnten sie noch ihre Verließe benutzen und auch das Manor war noch unberührt, doch sollte es heute zu einer Anklage kommen, würde nicht mehr viel Zeit vergehen, bis das Ministerium sich das unter den Nagel reißen würde.   
  
Seine Mutter begann bereits damit, die schwarzmagischen Artefakte und dunklen Zauberbücher zu verstecken, damit sie bei einer überraschenden Durchsuchung nicht ans Tageslicht kamen. Die Zauberergesellschaft glaubte zwar zu  _wissen_  das die Malfoys eine schwarzmagische Blutlinie war, doch bis jetzt wurde das nie bewiesen und sie hatten auch nicht vor, es in irgendeiner Weise zu bestätigen. Draco wusste, dass sein Vater wollte, dass sie das Familiengeheimnis wahren mussten.   
  
„Draco. Liebling, es wird Zeit“, hörte er die weiche Stimme seiner Mutter vor der Tür der Toiletten und atmete tief ein und aus. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten, um sich zu fangen, doch das würde seine Frisur zerstören und er wollte so perfekt wie möglich vor das Zaubergamot treten. Das würde zwar die Chance auf eine Freilassung von Lucius Malfoy nicht beeinflussen, doch es würde allen zeigen das sie sich als Malfoys nicht tiefer stellen würden.   
  
Er zupfte eine Strähne zurück an ihre Stelle, strich seinen Umhang glatt und sah in den Spiegel. Zwei Mal blinzelte er langsam, bevor er wieder eine kühle Maske über seine Emotionen legte und zusah wie selbst seine Augen kühl und nichtssagend blickten.  _So konnte er gehen_. Er hoffte wirklich, dass diese Verhandlung nicht in einem Chaos enden würde.   
  
Seine Mutter stand neben der Tür der Männertoilette und überprüfte durch einen Handspiegel ob ihr Gesicht noch perfekt gestylt war. Auch sie rückte eine Strähne ihres Haars zurecht und sah auf, als Draco aus der Tür kam und sich zu ihr stellte. Mit sechzehn Jahren war er bereits ein paar Zentimeter größer als seine Mutter, doch durch ihre hohen Absätze konnten sie sich direkt in die Augen sehen. Er bemerkte mal wieder, dass er zwar das Gesicht seines Vaters geerbt hatte, doch die Farbe seiner Augen waren die seiner Mutter. Ein helles grau, mit dunklen Facetten, die wie Blätter über einen See trieben.  
  
„Lass uns gehen.“  
  
Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu, sprachen sich dadurch Mut zu und Draco bot seiner Mutter den Arm. Sie hakte sich ein, strich ihre Robe mit einer eleganten Bewegung glatt und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Verhandlungssaal, in dem nicht nur das Schicksal ihres Mannes und seines Vaters entschieden wurde, sondern auch die restliche Zukunft ihrer Familie.  _Er sollte die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords sein, doch der interessiert sich einen Scheiß um ihn_. Der Gedanke verursachte ein wütendes Ziehen in Draco, welches er nur mit Mühe herunterschlucken konnte.   
  
Das war weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über seine Treue zu dem verrückten Zauberer und seine Aufstiegsmethoden nachzudenken. Oder seine Meinung zu einem möglichen Eintritt in die Todesser-Reihen. Hier ging es um seinen Vater.   
  
∞  
  
„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, geboren am 16. April 1954 in Nottingham/Großbritannien, mit Narcissa Malfoy geborener Black verheiratet. Soweit sind Ihre Daten korrekt, Mister Malfoy?“  
  
Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubererminister, blickte den Angeklagten mit einem eher gleichgültigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Für ihn war diese Angelegenheit genauso geklärt, wie die ganzen Verhandlungen davor, als die anderen Todesser für schuldig gesprochen wurden. Es dauerte nur länger, weil der Malfoy mehr Ansehen hatte, als viele in diesem Saal gemeinsam.   
  
Draco spannte seine Finger in seinem Schoß an und biss die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch mühsam. Es tat ihm körperlich weh, seinen eigenen Vater – sein großes Vorbild – in Ketten gelegt vor dem Zauberergamot stehen zu sehen. Als Angeklagter durfte er natürlich nicht sitzen und auch äußerlich sah das Malfoy-Oberhaupt nicht so aus, als wäre er sonderlich fit. Draco verwettete sein Erbe darauf, dass sein Vater in den letzten Zwei Wochen der Gefangenschaft weder das Tageslicht, noch sauberes Wasser zum Waschen gesehen hatte.  
  
Sein weißblondes Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, seine Wangen waren wegen dem wenigen Essen ganz eingefallen und seine Augen wirkten eingesunken, wie Löcher in einem Totenschädel. Er musste wenig bis gar nicht geschlafen haben, denn seine Haltung wirkte schwach, in sich gesackt und würdelos. Nicht wie ein Malfoy.   
  
Draco sah weg, blickte sich im Saal um. Als er die roten Haare der Weasley’s sah, unterdrückte er gerade so ein Knurren und knackte mit den Fingern. Sie waren trotz ihrer Armut eine alte Reinblutlinie und hatten daher das Recht, bei den Verhandlungen dabei zu sein. Selbst Granger saß dabei – wahrscheinlich als Zeugin – doch sie störte ihn kaum. Das ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley ebenfalls anwesend war, hinterließ in Draco allerdings einen Würgreiz. Wahrscheinlich freute sich der Bastard ein Loch in den Bauch, dass sein Vater nach Azkaban kommen würde. Und das würde er. Das wusste Draco nur zu gut.   
  
„Die Angaben sind richtig“, sprach sein Vater plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig sah er wieder nach vorne, als der Minister begann die Klagen vorzutragen.  _Todesser. Versuchter Mord. Mehrfacher Mord. Folter. Zurückhaltung von Informationen. Teilnahme an schwarzmagischen Ritualen_. Die Liste wurde immer länger und es gab sogar Dinge, die sein Vater nicht getan hatte. Doch dieser sagte nichts, ließ einfach alles auf sich einprasseln. Was sollte er auch sagen? Die Beweise waren erdrückend, niederschmetternd. Zerstörend.  
  
Neben Draco begann seine Mutter zu zittern und er legte seine Hand auf ihren, streichelte ihren Handrücken. Es würde sie nicht trösten können, doch es gab ihr ein wenig Halt. Zusammen konnten sie den Sturz vielleicht ein wenig leichter verkraften. Wobei Draco glaubte, dass seiner Mutter das Vermögen und ihr Anwesen egal war. Sie wollte bloß ihren Mann zurück.   
  
„Nach altem Reinblut-Recht ist es einer verwandten Blutlinie von Ihnen erlaubt, Stellung zu den Anklagepunkten zu nehmen und ein Urteil zu empfehlen. Die Reinblutlinie  _Weasley_  hat sich hierbei angeboten, da die Linie der  _Black_  nach Ableben des letzten, männlichen direkten Erben  _Sirius Black_  ausgestorben ist.“  
  
Narcissa zuckte heftig zusammen und drückte ihre fein geschnittenen Fingernägel in Dracos Haut. Dieser zischte leise, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern schluckte seine Wut runter. Jeder in diesem Saal – ach was, ganz  _London_  – wusste wie die Beziehung zwischen den Familien  _Weasley_  und  _Malfoy_  waren. Hass war dabei noch nett ausgedrückt.   
  
„Die Black-Linie ist nicht  _ausgestorben._ “  
  
Die Geräusche im Saal starben mit einem Mal aus, als eine Stimme über alle anderen hinweg donnerte. Arthur Weasley – der gerade zu Wort kommen wollte – stoppte mitten in seinem Satz und sah zu den Flügeltüren des Saals. Jeder drehte sich hin und auch Draco und seine Mutter wandten sich zurück, sahen wie eine Person komplett in schwarz eingehüllt dastand. Sie konnten nicht erkennen wer es war, doch nach der Stimme zu urteilen musste es ein Mann gewesen sein. Wobei sie Draco bekannt vorgekommen war.  _Wer war das?_  
  
Sie sahen alle dabei zu, wie der Fremde den schmalen Weg nach vorne zum Anklagepult nahm und dabei sein Umhang hinter ihm her wehte. Er trug Zaubererklamotten, die edel und teuer aussahen. Draco beugte sich leicht vor, versuchte unter die Kapuze zu sehen, rückte aber zurück als der Fremde zu seinem Vater trat und dann schräg vor ihm anhielt.   
  
_Wer …?_  
  
_∞_  
  
Harry stand in der Halle im Ministerium und blickte sich langsam um. Hier hatte er Sirius verloren und war Voldemort erneut begegnet. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten, doch er lernte langsam mit ihnen umzugehen und rieb sich über das Gesicht, zog die Kapuze noch ein Stück tiefer. Er wusste, dass er früh genug erkannt werden würde und wollte diesen Moment solange wie möglich hinausschieben.   
  
Seit er vor zwei Wochen seinen neuen Titel als  _Lord Black_  erhalten hatte, hatte sich so viel mehr verändert. Durch Grindowl hatte er rausgefunden das die black’schen Anwesen von so vielen dunklen Flüchen und Blutsritualen und Fallen gesichert war, das es seinen  _Blutschutz_  bei den Dursley wie eine Kindersicherung erscheinen ließ. Er hatte Dumbledore nichts davon erzählt, weil er diese Genugtuung leben wollte. Bis zum 31. August würde er noch weiterhin im Manor in Aberystwyth in Wales leben und sich danach an den Hogwarts-Wochenenden, die Ländereien in Schottland ansehen.   
  
Heute würde sich zwar dieses Geheimnis auflösen, doch er hatte die Wochen alleine sehr genossen. Hedwig war jedes Mal geflogen um die Brief abzuholen oder die Eule nach Wales zu bringen. Er wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen, das noch niemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, doch wirklich damit befassen wollte er sich auch nicht. Seinen Verwandten hatte er gesagt, dass er zu seinen Freunden gehen würde – wofür Dudley ihn ausgelacht hatte, weil er nicht glaubte, dass Harry sowas wie  _Freunde_  besaß.  
  
Was Grindowl nicht erwähnt hatte, waren die Hauselfen, die scheinbar in jedem Anwesen vorhanden waren. In Wales waren es Zira und Kelly, die vor Begeisterung fast einen Graben in den dunklen Holzboden im Manor gelaufen waren, als er das erste Mal dort aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sich an die beiden schnell gewöhnen können, auch wenn er es mochte, die Küche selbst zu benutzen. Dafür betrieben die beiden Elfen den Haushalt und das Einkaufen, sodass Harry das Haus eigentlich nur verließ, um durch den Wald zu laufen, der zum Anwesen gehörte.   
  
_„Hast du es auch gehört?“_  
_„Gehört? Was denn?“_  
_„Lucius Malfoy soll heute verurteilt werden!“_  
_„Wirklich? Denkst du, sie schicken ihn für immer nach Azkaban?“_  
_„Sollten sie wohl, er ist schließlich ein Todesser und dient … du-weißt-schon-wem..“_  
_„Ja … das wäre wohl nur richtig.“_  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf leicht und beobachtete zwei Hexen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht sofort, doch als sie es taten schreckten sie zurück und liefen dann wild tuschelnd zu den Aufzügen davon. Er grinste leicht und fühlte ein kleines bisschen Genugtuung, dass man ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Kurz warf er einen Blick hoch, sah wie Hedwig sich auf einem der zahlreichen Vogelstangen gesetzt hatte und ihn beobachtete. Er fühlte sich dadurch gleich nicht mehr alleine, nickte kurz und begab sich dann zu dem Verhandlungssaal, in dem Lucius Malfoy’s Schicksal sich entscheiden würde.  
  
Genau wegen dieser Angelegenheit war er hier und opferte seine Freiheit. Vor drei Tagen hatte er einen Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen, der die Wut in seinem Bauch aufgeflammt hatte.  ** _Todesser oder nicht? Lucius Malfoy vorZaubergamot! Seine Verurteilung oder Freilassung?!_**  Harry hatte wenigstens erwartet dass er als  _Zeuge_ , aufgerufen werden würde. Stattdessen hatte man ihn einfach übergangen. Er konnte sich denken warum; schließlich war der Zaubererminister der Überzeugung das Voldemort  _nicht_  zurückgekehrt war. Und Harry hielt mit seiner Meinung energisch dagegen.   
  
Für ihn war es beschlossene Sache, dass er eingreifen würde. Als er vor zwei Wochen bereits ein wenig durch die black’schen Verließe gestöbert hatte, war ihm ein altes abgegriffenes Buch aufgefallen.  _Die alten Reinblut-Gesetze von 1285_. Nach diesen hatte Harry als  _Lord Black_  ein Anrecht darauf, bei Verhandlungen dabei zu sein, die seine Familie bzw. seine Blutlinie betrafen. Er hatte den Stammbaum der Familie Black sehr intensiv studiert, so intensiv das selbst Hermione stolz auf sein würde. Daher wusste er auch, dass Malfoys Mutter – Narzissa Malfoy – mit seinem Paten verwandt gewesen war. Sie war eine Black gewesen.   
  
Dadurch gehörte Lucius Malfoy zur Blacklinie, wenn er auch nicht blutsverwandt mit dieser war. Und da die Blutslinie der Blacks älter war, als die der Malfoys, galt seine Stimme über allen anderen. Er hatte vor es zum ersten Mal auszunutzen, dass er am Längeren Hebel saß.   
  
Die langen Gänge des Ministeriums erinnerten ihn an die Hetzjagd durch den Raum voller Prophezeiungen und das erinnerte ihn an Sirius‘ Ermordung. Durch seinen Zaubererumhang konnte er seine Arme unbemerkt ineinander verkrampfen und tief Luft holen. Der Dämonenbeutel an seiner Hüfte schwang bei seinen Schritten mit, war von außen jedoch nicht zu sehen. Er strich über den weichen Stoff und hatte das Gefühl das etwas zurück drückte, als würde unter der Oberfläche des Beutels – im  _Inneren_  des Beutels – etwas sein. Gefragt hatte er Grindowl nicht, zum Teil auch, weil er sich vor der Antwort ein wenig fürchtete.  
  
„… wurden festgenommen, bei einem Angriff auf das Ministerium und wegen Gefährdung  Minderjähriger Zauberer, sowie wegen Anwendung schwarzmagischer Zauber.“  
  
Harry kam in die Nähe des Verhandlungssaals, als er die Stimme des Zaubererministers hörte und den Pulk an Reportern vor den offenen Türen sah.  _Eine öffentliche Verurteilung_. Was auch immer Fudge damit bezweckte, wenn Lucius Malfoy für all seine Verbrechen angeklagt werden würde, wäre auch der Ruf der Blutlinie zerstört. Harry atmete tief ein und kratzte sich über seinen rechten Unterarm, versuchte so seine Nervosität zu überwinden.  
  
Er und Malfoy waren nie Freunde gewesen, sie hatten sich vom ersten Moment in Hogwarts nicht ausstehen können. Doch was noch nicht mal seine Freunde wussten, war das er den Blonden bereits vorher in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Einen Tag nach dem Hagrid ihm eröffnet hatte, das er ein Zauberer war. Damals hatte Harry in Madam Malkins darauf gewartet, dass man ihm die Maße für seine Schulumhänge abnehmen würde. Malfoy hatte sich auf den Schemel neben ihn gestellt, nicht gewusst wer er war und ihn vollgetextet. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry keinerlei Freunde, war verängstigt von der Welt gewesen und hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden.   
  
Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, hätte er wohl die Hand von Malfoy genommen, wenn dieser nicht Ron beleidigt hätte, mit den ersten richtigen Worten die Harry auch verstanden hatte. Vielleicht wären sie dann Freunde geworden und vielleicht wäre das mit den Todessern nie passiert – oder das mit Sirius.  _Ich kann es nicht ändern_ , dachte er mit einem Seufzen und brachte die letzten Meter hinter sich.   
  
„Nach altem Reinblut-Recht ist es einer verwandten Blutlinie von Ihnen erlaubt, Stellung zu den Anklagepunkten zu nehmen und ein Urteil zu empfehlen. Die Reinblutlinie  _Weasley_  hat sich hierbei angeboten, da die Linie der  _Black_  nach Ableben des letzten, männlichen direkten Erben  _Sirius Black_  ausgestorben ist.“  
  
Er konnte den Schalk in Fudge‘s Stimme hören, sie förmlich greifen und schlüpfte an den Reportern vorbei, die ihn kaum beachteten. Jeder sah nach vorne zum Anklageplatz, an welchem Lucius Malfoy stand – wobei es eher einem hängen glich. Harry kannte das Oberhaupt der Familie bloß mit geradem Rücken, stolzer Haltung und einer kalten Mimik. Wer da vor dem Zaubergamot stand, war ein gebrochener Mann, der viele Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
_Hat nicht jeder eine zweite Chance verdient?_    
  
Harry wünschte sich eine, um den Tod seines Paten rückgängig zu machen, doch da er das nicht konnte, würde er selber eine geben. Eine neue Chance, Entscheidungen richtig zu treffen und für die zu kämpfen, für die es sich auch  _lohnte_.  
  
„Die Black-Linie ist nicht  _ausgestorben._ “  
  
Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich laut in dem großen Saal und das leise Geflüster in den Reihen verstummte augenblicklich. Als seine Schultern sich anspannten, hörte er in dem Gang hinter ihm Flügelschlagen und lächelte leicht. Seine treue Freundin ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde im Stich. Hedwig schien sich auf eine der Stangen am Eingang gesetzt zu haben, um für den Anfang unauffällig zu sein, ihr leises Schnabelklackern erkannte er sofort.   
  
Sein Weg zum Anklagetisch erschien ihm unendlich lang, auch wenn er wusste das niemand ihn unter der Kapuze erkennen konnte. Als er sich in den Sitzreihen umblickte, machte sein Herz einen stockenden Schritt, den er selber gerade so verhindern konnte.  _Ron. Hermione_. Selbst Ginny saß neben ihnen, sowie Molly. Arthur hingegen saß weiter vorne, neben Dumbledore und Snape. Während die Professoren von Hogwarts jedoch beide gleichermaßen verkniffen aussahen, schien sich Arthur auf die Anklage gefreut zu haben.   
  
Als Harry seine Worte gesprochen hatte, wollte jener gerade beginnen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er viele Dinge gesagt, die gegen eine Freilassung sprachen und bestimmt hätte man Mr Malfoy dann verurteilt. Man benötigte die Aussage bzw. die Meinung des Weasleys eigentlich gar nicht, die Schuld des Angeklagten war erdrückend genug.   
  
Er hörte wie um ihn herum das Tuscheln wieder anfing, lauter als zuvor diesmal und wie es hinter ihm mehrmals knallte. Der Geruch des Rauchs stieg ihm in die Nase, als er einen Blick nach links warf. Narzissa und Draco Malfoy saßen mit geradem Rücken da, beide zu ihm gedreht und während alle bloß die kurze Verwunderung und dann wieder Gefühlskälte in ihren Gesichtern lasen, hatte Harry gelernt hinter Fassaden zu blicken.   
  
Sirius hatte ihm beigebracht nicht nur auf die Hülle zu achten. Der Kern eines Menschen – egal ob weiß- oder schwarzmagisch – war entscheidend. Daher konnte er auch den Schmerz in den Augen von Mrs Malfoy sehen. Und deswegen entschied er sich auch, ihr zu helfen. Er wusste das dies für Streit sorgen würde, wahrscheinlich würde Ron herum schreien und ihn schneiden, wie damals beim trimagischen Turnier, in dem er geglaubt hatte Harry hätte sich irgendwie hinein geschmuggelt. Niemand hatte ihm in diesem Moment geglaubt, doch er hatte wenigstens bei seinem besten Freund erwartet dass dieser es tat.   
  
„ _Wie bitte?_   Wer sind Sie eigentlich und was erlauben Sie sich, hier einfach aufzutauchen?!“, donnerte Fudge wütend, sein Gesicht wurde langsam rot vor Empörung. Harry hielt erst an, als er schräg rechts vor Lucius Malfoy stand und jeder ihn genau sehen konnte. Eigentlich hasste er die Aufmerksamkeit und jede Art davon, doch dieses Mal brauchte er sie und dieses Mal würde er sie auch ausnutzen.   
  
Sprechen tat er nicht. Das er bereits was gesagt hatte, sollte Überraschung sähen, doch da sowohl Ron als auch Hermione in den Reihen saß, machte die Gefahr der Enthüllung größer. Mit Malfoy hatte er gerechnet, doch den hätte er wahrscheinlich täuschen können. Selbst Ron wäre wahrscheinlich zu geschockt gewesen, um in an seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Doch Hermione war ein ganz anderes Kaliber, sie dachte viel zu scharf und zielgerichtet nach.   
  
Statt also Worten, ließ er Taten sprechen und streckte seine rechte Hand nach oben aus. An seinem Mittelfinger steckte ein silberner, breiter Ring mit Schlangen an den Seiten und einem schwarzen  **B**  an dem kleine Schlangen sich wanden. Der _Black-Ring,_  den nur das Oberhaupt der Familie tragen konnte und durfte.   
  
_„L-Lord Black?!“_  
  
Das Tuscheln wurde zu einem aufgeregten Flüstern, in denen die Worte  _Lord_  und  _Black_  sehr oft vorkamen. Jeder sprach durcheinander, manche so laut, das es wütend klang. Fudge versuchte für Ruhe zu sorgen, doch wirklich gelingen wollte ihm das nicht. Erst als Harry sich umdrehte und den Arm senkte, dabei seine Kapuze aber aufbehielt. Er begann zu verstehen, wieso sein Zaubertränkeprofessor jedes Mal diese langen, schwarzen Umhänge trug. Sie gaben einem den dramatischen Auftritt, den man brauchte.   
  
„Wie kann das sein?! Sirius Black ist verstorben! Er hatte keine Kinder!“  
  
Fudge steigerte sich in seine Fassungslosigkeit hinein und stand sogar von seinem Platz auf, klammerte sich an das Holz vor ihm. Harry drehte den Kopf, um ihn von der Seite anzusehen, sagte jedoch immer noch nichts, sondern betrachtete die Reaktionen um sich herum. Seine Freunde starten ihn fassungslos und verwirrt an, die anderen Zuschauer wirkten neugierig und ängstlich zugleich und die Reporter machten wie wild Fotos und ließen ihre Federn fast Feuer fangen beim Schreiben.  
  
Malfoy und seine Mutter wirkten geschockt, sie hatten beide ihre Gefühlskälte für diesen Moment verloren. Mrs Malfoy musterte sogar seine Statur, doch sie kannte Harry nicht gut genug, um ihn zu erkennen. Selbst bei Malfoy glaubte er nicht, das er den Potter erkennen würde. Seine Roben nagelneu, seine Kleidung war neu. Alles an ihm war so gut wie neu. Das einzige alte an ihm waren seine Brille und seine Frisur. Und natürlich Hedwig, aber von ihr würde er sich niemals trennen können.   
  
„ _Lord Black?!_   Ich rede mit Ihnen!“  
  
Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah kurz zu Lucius Malfoy, der ihn zwar neugierig ansah, doch die Schärfe in seinem Blick und seiner Mimik fehlte. Er wirkte so, als wenn sein Geist noch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt. Harry wusste durch Sirius, dass Azkaban an den Nerven und der eigenen Persönlichkeit zerrte. Bereits zwei Wochen konnten sich an diesem eiskalten Ort wie Jahre anfühlen.  
  
„Lord Black!“  
  
„Ich habe Sie bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, Minister Fudge“, sagte er schließlich, nahm sich den Angeklagten als Vorbild und legte so viel Kälte in seine Stimme, wie er konnte. Durch die Wut in seinem Bauch, war das nicht so schwer wie er befürchtet hatte. Er drehte sich halb zum hohen Tresen, an denen das Zaubergamot saß und hob den Kopf gerade so weit, dass er sie sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei weiter im Schatten, sodass man nur die Hälfte davon erkennen konnte.   
  
„Dann antworten Sie auch!“  
„Wieso sollte ich?“  
  
Er nahm damit allen den Wind aus den Segeln, allen voran Fudge, der entsetzt zurück auf seinen Stuhl fiel und ihn anstarrte. Es war unhöflich, respektlos und unverantwortlich so zu reden, vor allem so mit dem  _Zaubererminister_  zu reden, doch Harry scherte sich nicht darum. Wieso sollte er höflich und respektvoll sein, wenn man ihn eher wie einen Ping Pong Ball behandelte?  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich sagte:  _Wieso sollte ich?_  Sie sind gerade ebenfalls respektlos und unhöflich zu mir, obwohl Sie genau wissen  _wer_  ich bin.“  
  
Fudge blinzelte langsam, als ob es das erste Mal, das man so etwas entgegen warf. Harry wunderte dies nicht wirklich – in der Zauberwelt schien alles eine Hierachie zu haben. Reinblut, Halbblut, Muggelblut. Zauberministerium, Adel, einfaches Volk. Jeder hatte seinen Platz und je weiter man unten stand, desto weniger hatte man ein Mitspracherecht.   
  
_Dieses System kotzte ihn an_.   
Er war ein Halbblut, doch durch sein Erbe mehr wert als andere Halbblüter. Und selbst ohne sein Erbe – er war schließlich der  _Auserwählte_. Das machte ihn noch zusätzlich  _besonders_. Er wollte den Kopf schütteln vor Missmut, hielt sich jedoch zurück und sah lieber wieder zu seinen Freunden. Ron sah wütend aus, scheinbar missfiel ihm die Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy noch nicht verurteilt wurde. Hermione sah nachdenklich aus, doch noch schien sie Harry nicht erkannt zu haben.   
  
Sobald sie es doch tat, würde er sich bereits zu erkennen geben, daher entschied er weiter zu sprechen. Durch die Kälte in seiner Stimme und dem schneidenden Ton war es zusätzlich schwierig für seine Freunde, ihn zu erkennen. Sie kannten ihn so nicht.  _Kannten sie ihn überhaupt richtig?_ Er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab.  
  
„Lord Black-“  
„Ich bin hier, um die Entscheidung der Verhandlung zu bestimmen. Nach altem Reinblutgesetz bin allein  _ich_  – als Lord – für die Blacklinie verantwortlich und habe die endgültige Entscheidungsgewalt.“  
  
Seine Worte sorgten für noch mehr Geflüster und Getuschel und das Kratzer von Federn auf Pergament wurde fast unnatürlich laut. Es knallte mehrfach hintereinander, als er sich leicht vom Zaubergamot wegdrehte und zu Malfoy und seiner Mutter sah. Während sein Schulfeind versuchte seine gleichgültige Maske zu behalten, hatte seine Mutter die Augen aufgerissen und war aufgestanden. Ihre manikürten Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz vor ihr, die Knöchel wurden schneeweiß vor Anspannung.   
  
„Nun Lord Black – der Angeklagte ist jedoch Lucius  _Malfoy_  – er gehört nicht zur Blacklinie“, gab Fudge zu bedenken, langsam schien er sich wieder zu fangen und Schadenfreude tanzte in seiner Stimme. Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen, grinste jedoch leicht. Mit diesem Einwurf hatte er gerechnet.   
  
„Sie haben durchaus Recht, Minister Fudge“, sprach er weiter – die klitzekleine Hoffnung in Mrs Malfoys Augen erlosch und sie sank wieder auf ihren Stuhl, ihr Sohn nahm ihre Hand und rieb sie – drehte sich von den anderen im Raum weg und sah ein Stück hoch. Nur soweit das man seinen Mund beim Sprechen sehen konnte, seine Augen jedoch verdeckt blieben. Neben seiner Narbe waren sie das auffälligste an ihm. Fudge sah selbstzufrieden und überlegen aus, ein schalkhaftes Grinsen auf den Lippen, das Harry ihm mit Freude wegwischte. „Sie scheinen jedoch vergessen zu haben, das Narzissa Malfoy eine geborene  _Black_  ist und jeder Nachkomme und derzeitiger Ehepartner damit automatisch in die Blacklinie aufgenommen wird.“  
  
Mit jedem Wort das Harry sprach, wich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Zaubererminsters und er wurde immer blasser. So blass das er am Ende fast durchsichtig hätte sein können, absolute Fassungslosigkeit stand in seiner Mimik. Er setzte dem Ganzen mit leiser Schadenfreude noch einen drauf.   
  
„Da Sie mich dafür nicht persönlich kontaktiert haben, ist eine offensichtliche Beleidung gegen das alte Reinblutgeschlecht der Blacks-“  
„Moment!“, unterbrach Fudge ihn und hob die Hand. Harry schwieg mit einem leichten Lächeln im Mundwinkel. „Wir haben von Ihnen nicht  _gewusst_ , Lord Black!“  
„Dann ist das Ministerium nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Ich bin seit dem 22. Juni der neue  _Lord_  der Blacklinie. Sie sollten ihre Verwaltung einmal gründlich überprüfen.“  
  
Harry sah kurz zu seinen Freunden und bemerkte Hermiones Blick, ihr Gehirn arbeitete die Informationen durch, die er ihnen unbewusst bewusst gab. Neugierig sah er dann zu seinen Professor und schreckte innerlich zurück, als er den wissenden Blick in Dumbledores Augen erkennen konnte. Vielleicht hatte der alte Zauberer es auch schon von Beginn an vermutet –  _hatte er Harry die Freiheit gewährt?_  Er wusste es nicht, doch als er minimal mit dem Kopf nickte, lächelte Dumbledore und seine hellen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er hatte also die Zustimmung des Direktors und langsam formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf, die ihn Grinsen ließ.  
  
Er wurde von der Zauberwelt lange genug herumgeschubst. Er wurde geschnitten, verleugnet, in den Zeitungen zerrissen und als Verrückter dargestellt. Doch er blieb immer noch der  _Auserwählte_ , der die Zauberwelt retten sollte.  _Er hatte sich den Spaß verdient._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na?  
> Was denkt ihr, was Harry vorhat?  
> Ist seine Reaktion nachvollziehbar?  
> Die Art wie er Auftritt?  
> Das zweite Kapitel hatte zwar einen Sprung von zwei Wochen, doch ich habe mir gedacht, dass würde so interessanter sein. Außerdem werden die Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Wochen noch einmal in den nächsten Kapiteln aufgerollt. 
> 
> Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Kommi :D
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Chappy  
> Eure Anja ♥
> 
> ______
> 
> [Author Notes]  
> 1\. Beim Kampf im Ministerium gegen die Todesser wurde Lucius zusammen mit ein paar anderen schwarzen Zauberern gefangen genommen und stehen nun vor Gericht. Viele wurden bereits verklagt, doch da Lucius als Malfoy hohen Einfluss genießt, ist seine Anklage komplizierter.
> 
> 2\. Leider konnte ich nichts zu Lucius Geburtsdaten finden, daher habe ich ihn zu einem Widder gemacht :D passt irgendwie zu ihm ;D
> 
> 3\. Die Reinblut-Gesetze sind erfunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob sowas wirklich möglich ist :D Genauso wie das Buch Die alten Reinblut-Gesetze nach 1285! 
> 
> 4\. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Blutlinie der Beiden älter ist, doch für meine Geschichten müssen es die Blacks sein :D
> 
> 5\. Laut JKR sind Fudge und Lucius sowas wie Freunde gewesen, doch ganz ehrlich … Lucius ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass Voldemort zurück ist und wir alle wissen ja, wie sehr Fudge diese Tatsache vertuschen will. 
> 
> 6\. Das habe ich im letzten Kapitel vergessen zu erwähnen. Ich habe im deutschsprachigen HarryPotter-Wiki nichts über das Datum von Sirius Tod gefunden, doch im Englischsprachigen stand der 18. Juni. Da Harry danach zwei Tage bei den Dursleys gelitten hat und danach zwei Tage darauf zum neuen Lord Black ernannt worden ist, ist das folglich der 22. Juni 1996. 
> 
> 7\. Ob Dumbledore das mit Harry die ganze wusste? Das erfahren wir noch ;D


	4. 2 - blame ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niemand weiß wer sich hinter der Kapuze von Lord Black versteckt. Wie werden sie reagieren, wenn sie erfahren wer der Lord ist? Und was hat Harry mit Lucius vor? Was bezweckt er damit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Kapitel, neues Glück :D

**_Kapitel 2_ ** _  
blame…_

  
_Keine Schuld ist dringender,_  
_als die, Dank zu sagen._  
 _© Marcus Tullius Cicero_

  
„ _22ten Juni?!_ “  
  
Fudge‘ Blick sprang zu seinen untergestellten Beratern und Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie eine Hexe hastig aufsprang und durch einen Seitenausgang verschwand. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie die Unterlagen, in denen er als  _Lord Black_ aufgelistet war. Er wusste zwar nicht wie lange das dauern würde, doch es konnte ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, vor allem, wenn sie die Informationen noch aus Gringott’s holen mussten.   
  
„Sie werden verstehen, Lord Black, dass wir das erst nachprüfen müssen“, begann der Zaubererminister mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und strich nochmal über seinen Dämonenbeutel. Langsam entspannte er sich und fing an dieses kleine Spiel zu genießen, dass sich um seine Identität drehte. Jeder in diesem Raum wollte wissen wer er war, jeder wollte sehen  _wer_  hinter dem Titel des  _Lord Blacks_  steckte und ob es jemand war, den sie alle kannten.   
  
Einerseits fürchtete er sich vor der Reaktion seiner Freunde – allen voran, der von Ron – andererseits hatte er in den letzten sechs Jahren mehr ertragen müssen, als ein Junge in seinem Alter ertragen sollte. Von seiner Kindheit bei seinen Verwandten einmal abgesehen, in denen er weder Liebe noch Zuneigung kennen gelernt hatte. So egoistisch es sich in erster Linie anhörte – er hatte es verdient, auch mal an sich zu denken.   
  
„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Minister Fudge. Ich unterhalte mich in der Zeit mit Mister Malfoy und mache mir ein Bild, ob ich ihn nach Azkaban schicken lasse oder nicht“, sagte er, seine Stimme wurde zum Schluss übertrieben freundlich und wenn Fudge sein Gesicht gesehen hätte, hätte er ihm zugezwinkert, nur um ihn noch mehr zu demütigen. Er sah dem gesamten Zaubergamot an, dass es ihnen gehörig gegen den Strich ging, dass er die  _Entscheidungsgewalt_  in diesem Verfahren hatte.   
  
Mit diesem Gefühl des Sieges, drehte Harry sich zum Angeklagten und stellte sich vor den Anklagetresen, der wie ein  _U_ gebaut war. In diesem stand Lucius Malfoy und war mit magischen Ketten gefesselt, sodass er die Arme nicht heben konnte. Das Oberhaupt war hochgewachsen, fast anderthalb Köpfe größer als Harry und der Tresen reichte ihm gerade mal bis zur Hüfte. Die Ketten waren ein Stück darunter befestigt, wodurch er nicht einmal geradestehen konnte – selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.   
  
Der Potter schnaubte leise, als er das sah. Demütigender konnte es nicht gehen. Lucius Malfoy war gezwungen gekrümmt dazustehen, Reporter im Rücken, die ihn als gebrochenen Mann abstempeln würden, der – bevor Harry eingeschritten war – wahrscheinlich lebenslänglich nach Azkaban gemusst hätte.   
  
Als Harry seinen Zauberstab zog, kam Bewegung in die Auroren im Saal und sie spannten sich an, fixierten ihn mit Blicken und versuchten ihn so dazu zu zwingen, seinen Stab zu senken. Fast hätte Harry gelacht, stattdessen beugte er sich über den Anklagetresen und tippte die Kette an.  
  
Er hatte festgestellt, dass er durch seinen Titel als  _Lord_  gleichzeitig die Freiheit des  _Zauberns außerhalb_  erhalten hatte. Das Ministerium hatte ihn weder aufgesucht, noch waren seine Sprüche irgendwie aufgezeichnet worden. Zira hatte dies nachgeprüft und nach einem kurzen Briefaustausch mit Direktor Grindowl hatte er es schriftlich, dass er die Rechte eines Erwachsenen Zauberers hatte. Sein Titel brachte also einiges an Vorteilen. Natürlich nicht nur, dessen war Harry sich bewusst, doch mit den Nachteilen würde er sich befassen, sobald die Zeit reif war.   
  
Er warf Hermione einen Seitenblick zu, ihr nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck war schärfer geworden, doch er wusste dass er sie auf die falsche Fährte führte, als er die Kette von Lucius verlängerte und jenem dadurch ermöglichte seinen Rücken durchzustrecken. Der Blick aus den hellblauen Augen schwankte zwischen Dankbarkeit, Skepsis und Misstrauen. Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel, da er nicht anders reagiert hätte, wäre er in seiner Position.   
  
„W-Wer sind sie?“ Lucius Stimme war heißer und kratzig, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht gesprochen – was höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Fall; mit wem hätte er auch reden sollen? – und er neigte leicht den Kopf. Seine Haare waren ungewaschen und von ihm kam ein unangenehmer Körpergeruch, was Harry bestätigte das in Azkaban Hygiene eher an letzter Stelle stand. Neben Gesundheit und Menschenwürde.   
  
„Ich bin hier, um zu sehen ob sie noch immer Voldemort dienen wollen“, sagte Harry ruhig, während er sich wiederaufrichtete und seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ. So hatte Sirius‘ es ihm beigebracht – dadurch war es am leichtesten und schnellsten, an ihn heran zu kommen.   
  
„Und sollte dies der Fall sein, werden Sie mich befreien und ich soll zurück in seine Inneren Kreise kehren“, murmelte der Malfoy, sein Blick richtete sich auf seine geschundenen Handgelenke. Harry neigte den Kopf und wartete ab. Das Lucius so etwas dachte, wunderte den jungen Erben nicht im Geringsten – schließlich waren die Blacks eine schwarzmagische Reinblut-Familie. Er hatte so viele schwarzmagische Bücher in der Aberystwyth-Villa gefunden, dass daran kein Zweifel mehr bestand. Harry war neugierig, was der Malfoy mit diesem Wissen anstellen würde.   
  
Würde er zurück zu dem Verrückten wollen? Oder eher nicht?  
  
„Wie entscheiden Sie sich, Mister Malfoy?“  
„Ich verzichte.“  
  
∞  
  
Draco spürte wie seine eigenen Hände zu zittern begannen und krallte sich für einen Moment in seine Knie, atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.  _Lord Black_. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass dieser Titel dem ehemaligen Häftling Sirius Black gehört hatte. Natürlich kannte er den Stammbaum seiner Familie – sowohl den der Malfoys als auch den der Blacks, daher wusste er auch, dass Black sein Cousin zweiten Grades gewesen war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nur sehr selten erwähnt, das erste Mal als er in seinem dritten Schuljahr aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war. Bis heute wusste niemand, wie der Black das geschafft hatte.   
  
„Mutter“, flüsterte er heiser und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr, er spürte seine Schultern zucken und hielt sich so steif wie möglich. Niemand um sie herum durfte erfahren wie nervös und ängstlich sie waren. „Weißt du wer das ist?“  
  
„Leider nicht, Liebling“, murmelte Narzissa zurück, ihre Augen waren auf ihren Mann und  _Lord Black_  gerichtet, ihre Stirn vor Sorge zusammengezogen. „Ich bin zwar eine geborene Black, doch nach meiner Heirat mit deinem Vater sind  _diese_  Art der Angelegenheiten nicht in meinem Interesse gewesen. Zudem meine Eltern nicht die Direkt-Erben gewesen waren. Das waren Walburga und Orion Black – Sirius Eltern.“  
  
Draco nickte verstehend und unterdrückte gerade so den Drang, sich den Nacken zu reiben. Diese kleine Geste würde bereits ausreichen, um seine Nervosität auszudrücken und mit den ganzen Reportern im Rücken durften sie es sich nicht leisten, irgendeine Art der Schwäche zu zeigen. Vorsichtig sah er sich im Saal um, doch keiner achtete auf sie, jeder starrte den Fremden in seiner bodenlangen Robe an, welcher sich leise mit seinem Vater unterhielt.   
  
Als  _Lord Black_  seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, war Draco ebenfalls kurz davor gewesen aufzuspringen. Die Auroren hatten sich für einen Angriff bereitgemacht, stattdessen hatte er die Ketten seines Vaters gelockert und zugelassen, dass das Oberhaupt sich endlich aufrecht hinstellen konnte. Dadurch wirkte der Fremde zwar noch kleiner als es bereits der Fall war, doch keineswegs harmloser.   
  
Er sah zu den Weasleys, sah das Wiesel keineswegs glücklich aussah und das Granger intensiv nachdachte. Sie versuchte vermutlich, den Fremden zu identifizieren. Es musste jemand sein, der bereits über Siebzehn war, schließlich zauberte er einfach so. Das war Minderjährigen außerhalb der Zauberschulen schließlich nicht erlaubt.   
  
„ _Ich verzichte_.“  
  
Draco sah sofort wieder nach vorne, als er die kalte Stimme seines Vaters hörte und sah, wie dessen Schultern zitterten. Der Fremde hatte sich leicht runter gebeugt, sie mussten miteinander geflüstert haben, doch diese Worte hatte sein Vater so deutlich gesagt, dass jeder im Raum verstanden haben müsste. Als das Flüstern um ihn erneut zunahm, wusste er dass es so war.   
  
„Mister Malfoy? Worauf  _verzichten_  Sie? Erläutern Sie Ihre Aussage.“ Der Minister hatte seinen Ausruf natürlich genau so gehört, wie es jeder andere in dem Saal getan hatte. Doch selbst wenn Draco ebenso neugierig war, wie jeder andere auch, so hielten er und seine Mutter sich zurück.  _Lord Black_  hingegen drehte sich zum Minister, sein Umhang schwang dabei in einem eleganten Zug herum und Draco erkannte das es sich um eine teure Version aus  _Cheateu’s Umhänge & Bekleidung_handelte. Ein Laden in der Nocturegasse, den er ebenfalls bevorzugt benutzte.   
  
„Haben Sie bereits Ihre Information, Minister?!“, lenkte der Fremde Fudge ab und dieser wandte sich mit einem verkniffenen Ausdruck im Gesicht leicht zu ihm. Seine Frage an Dracos Vater war fürs erste Vergessen. „Die Informationen werden gerade besorgt,  _Lord Black_ , es würde jedoch allen die Warterei ersparen, wenn Sie uns einfach Ihren Namen  _sagen_ würden.“  
  
„Wo bliebe der Spaß?“  
  
_Lord Black_  kicherte unter seinem Umhang und drehte sich zur Seite, schritt auf den Tresen zu, an dem Dracos Patenonkel, Professor Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley saßen. Ohne auf die anderen beide zu achten, stellte sich der Fremde auf die Holzverkleidung, legte seine Oberarme auf die Kante und hievte sich soweit hoch, dass sein Bauch sich gegen das Holz presste und er so Halt suchte – er hielt sich genau vor dem Schuldirektor von Hogwarts in der Luft und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn.   
  
Dumbledore folgte seinem Beispiel und die Beiden verfielen in ein leises Gespräch. Draco konnte an den Gesichtsausdrücken von Severus und Weasley Sen. sehen, dass sie kein Wort verstanden und noch nicht mal das Gesicht unter dem Schatten erkennen konnten. Stattdessen wurde der Raum wieder unruhig, als der Schuldirektor sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurücklehnte und zustimmend nickte.  _Zustimmend._ Zustimmend  _wozu?!_  
  
„Schuldirektor? Was haben Sie gerade besprochen?“  
  
Scheinbar war auch Fudge bewusst, dass er aus dem Fremden nichts weiter rausbekommen würde, egal wie oft er nachfragte, daher versuchte er es auf dem anderen Weg. Draco erkannte jedoch, dass auch dies vergebener Stimmenverbrauch war, als  _Lord Black_  vom Tresen zurück sprang und einen Moment stehen blieb, um seinen Umhang und die Kapuze zu richten. Dumbledore beugte sich in der Zeit in seinem Sitz wieder vor, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tresen Fläche ab und legte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände.   
  
„Minister.  _Lord Black_  wird gleich alles Weitere erläutern, da benötigen Sie meine eher unnötigen Erklärungen momentan nicht lauschen“, sagte er ruhig, mit einem amüsierten Unterton und einem vorfreudigen Glitzern in den Augen, bei dem es Draco kalt den Rücken runter lief. Bis jetzt war immer irgendwas schief gelaufen, wenn sein Schuldirektor so ausgesehen hatte.   
  
„Schuldirektor Dumbledore-“  
„Minister!“  
  
Alle im Raum verstummten als die Seitentür sich öffnete und die Hexe wieder hinein eilte, einen Umschlag in ihren Händen der versiegelt war. Fudge drehte sich sofort zu ihr, vergaß was er sagen wollte und riss das Schreiben an sich. Es knallte mehrmals, als die Reporter weitere Fotos schossen und dann hörte man das Aufreißen des Siegels und wie das Pergament raschelte.   
  
_Lord Black_  schien unter dem Umhang zu grinsen, das konnte Draco fast spüren und er sah zu ihm, als dieser langsam wieder zum Platz von Lucius kam und seinen Arm dabei anhob. In dem Moment in dem Fudge die Luft vor Schreck scharf einzog, war das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen unnatürlich laut und dann sahen alle wie eine Eule über ihren Köpfe hinweg nach vorne segelte und dann mit wild schlagenden Flügeln auf dem ausgestreckten Arm des Fremden landete.   
  
Draco bildete sich ein, das entsetzte Luftschnappen der Weasleys und von Granger zu hören und spannte sich selber ebenfalls an. Ein eiskalter Klumpen wuchs in seinem Magen, als er die Eule erkannte, die sich stolz auf den Arm des Fremden sinken ließ und ihm mit den Schnabel unter der Kapuze zwickte. Diese Eule war einzigartig. Er hatte noch nie jemanden in Großbritannien oder Schottlang gesehen, der eine vergleichbare hatte.   
  
„Liebling?“  
„Potter.“  
  
Narzissa sah ihn an, ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie konnte es gerade so verhindern, dass ihr Mund aufklappte, dass sah Draco ihr an. Doch es ging ihm nicht anders. Er merkte dass auch die anderen im Raum langsam die weiße Schneeeule erkannten und die Stimmen wurden lauter, als Fudge den  _Lord_  anstarrte und kein Wort rausbekam.   
  
Bevor jedoch Fragen aufkommen konnte, schlug die Eule noch einmal mit den Flügel, dieses Mal so stark das die Kapuze des Fremden nach hinten flog und die wilden schwarzen Haare, die runde Brille und die einzigartigen grasgrünen Augen von niemand geringerem als  _Harry Potter_  ans Licht kamen. Das Knallen der Fotokameras wurde fast unnatürlich laut und Reporter schrien nach vorne, die Fragen konnte man nicht verstehen, da auch die Stimmen unter den Zuschauern laut wurden.  
  
_Harry Potter war Lord Black?!_  
  
Draco fragte sich, was das für ein grausamer Scherz sein konnte.   
  
∞  
  
Harry unterdrückte ein lautes Auflachen, als Hedwig ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf fegte und ihm dann noch einmal ins Ohr kniff. Da Fudge die Information bereits erhalten hatte, war es sowieso unwichtig geworden. Und seine Feder-Freundin hatte natürlich auf einen spektakulären Auftritt gehofft, den sie hiermit eindeutig bekommen hatte.  
  
„Du bist schrecklich aufmerksamkeitssüchtig, Süße“, kicherte er leise, strich über den weichen Kopf und kraulte dann den noch weicheren Bauch. Er hörte natürlich die rufenden Fragen und konnte sich denken worum er ging –  _Er? Lord Black? Harry Potter als Lord Black? Wie?!_  – doch er ignorierte sie und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinen Freunden. Hermione und Ron standen beide aufrecht und starrten ihn entsetzt an, Ginny wirkte wie erstarrt und Molly sah ihn an, als sähe sie ihn das erste Mal.  
  
Er spürte dass es ihm im Herzen weh tat und wäre es noch vor drei Wochen so gewesen, hätte er alles liegen gelassen und wäre zu ihnen gerannt. Doch mit Sirius‘ Tod war auch sein Vertrauen stark angeschlagen und er wollte das Erbe, dass sein Pate ihm hinterlassen hatte, richtig einsetzen. Er wusste, dass aufgrund der Vergangenheit zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys keine neutrale, objektive Meinung von den Weasleys zu erwarten war. Harry nahm ihnen das nicht übel, doch er würde sie aus diesem Grund auch nicht in seine Entscheidung einbeziehen. Bei Hermione könnte er eine Ausnahme machen, wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn verstehen konnte.   
  
„Mister  _Potter_?!“  
  
Fudge war ebenfalls von seinem Platz aufgestanden und starrte ihn mit Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit an. Harry erwiderte den Blick einen kurzen Moment, bevor er in seinen Umhang griff, eine Rolle Pergament hervor holte diese dann in die Hand nahm, auf welchem Hedwig saß. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und tippte das leere Pergament an. Die Worte erschienen so schnell hintereinander, als würde ein Computer sie eintippen und als der Brief endete, rollte Harry ihn ein und hielt ihn Hedwig vor die Krallen.   
  
„Bring das bitte in Professor Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts. Es weiß bereits Bescheid, doch es soll offiziell von statten gehen. Lass es einfach auf seinem Tisch liegen, ja Süße?“  
Harry sprach so laut, das jeder ihn verstehen konnte und keiner schien den Sinn dahinter zu begreifen, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte. Allein Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, als seine Eule den Brief mit einem festen Krallengriff nahm und mit einem Flügelschlag einen halben Meter über ihm schwebte.   
  
Doch statt komplett aus dem Raum zu fliegen, flatterte sie zum Anklagetresen und ließ sich darauf nieder. Lucius starrte die Eule lange an und Hedwig starrte ebenso zurück, es schien ein stummes Duell zu sein, bis der Malfoy seine Hände hob und vorsichtig über die Brust der Eule strich. Hedwig gurrte leise, jedoch laut genug dass es jeder hörte, kniff dem Oberhaupt liebevoll in den Finger und verschwand dann mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen aus dem Verhörsaal.   
  
Damit hatte sie Harry indirekt ihre Zustimmung mitgeteilt, wobei er sich fragte ob das wirklich so  _indirekt_ war.   
  
„Mister  _Potter_?! Was war das für ein Schreiben?!“, langsam wurde Fudge Stimme lauter und ungeduldiger und seine Stimmung zunehmend mieser. Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lachen, ging auf den Tresen von Lucius und lehnte sich dann mit der Hüfte dagegen, den Blick auf das Zaubergamot gerichtet. Er hörte wie der Malfoy hinter ihm seine Hände ineinander krampfte, weil die Kette rasselte und er drehte den Kopf ein Stück.   
  
„Denken Sie immer noch, dass ich Sie zu Voldemort zurück schicken werde?“, fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln, jedoch so leise, das nur Lucius es verstehen konnte. Er konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zwar nicht sehen, doch er hörte das tiefe Einatmen und dann seine leise Stimme.  
  
„Was bezwecken Sie damit, Mister Potter?“  
„Einen schwächeren Voldemort.“  
  
Lucius schwieg daraufhin, doch Harry bildete sich ein zu sehen wie seine Schultern vor Erleichterung ein wenig herunter sackten. Zufrieden wand er sich Fudge zu, der langsam die ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe einer Tomate annahm.   
  
„Sind Sie  _endlich_  bereit mit uns zu sprechen,  _Mister Potter_?“  
„Gerne doch. Was genau möchten Sie denn besprechen?“  
  
Sein Grinsen war unbeschwert und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen überheblich, als er die fassungslosen Stimmen hinter sich hörte. Unter ihnen mischten sich auch die Stimmen seiner Freunde, die er jedoch versuchte zu ignorieren, genauso wie das erstickte  _„Harry!“_  das Ginny rief. Er wusste das sie ihn – na ja, er wollte nicht  _liebte_  sagen – sie schwärmte für ihn, doch er konnte diese Art des Interesses nicht erwidern. Sie war die Schwester seines besten Freundes und für ihn auch irgendwie eine Schwester.   
  
„Mister Potter, Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis“, warnte Fudge mit eisiger Stimme, was Harry jedoch nur mit einem Schnauben quittierte.  _Dünnes Eis?_  „Minister, so wie  _ich_  das sehe, sind  _Sie_  derjenige, der sich auf  _sehr_  dünnem Eis bewegen – in dem Sie  _mir_  drohen.“ Seine Stimme war dunkler geworden, warnend und so kalt, dass es den anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte – das konnte er erkennen.   
  
„W-Wie bitte?!“  
„Sie haben mich genau verstanden, Minister Fudge. Erst informieren Sie mich nicht über diese Anklage-“, er hob die Hand, als Fudge ihn unterbrechen wollte und sprach weiter. „-sparen Sie sich die Ausrede. Das Ministerum hat die  _Pflicht_  über solche Informationen auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu sein. Und jetzt nehmen Sie mich nicht ernst, weil Sie sehen wie  _alt_  ich bin?“   
  
Es war totenstill im Saal, als Harry sich zu Lucius Malfoy umdrehte, seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und die Kette an der Verankerung heraussprengte. Es krachte laut in der Stille und alle spannten sich an, doch er schnappte sich bloß die Kette und hob sie an. Er ging um den Anklagetresen herum und wartete bis der Malfoy dahinter hervortrat – sein Gang war schwerfällig und träge, wahrscheinlich waren seine Kraftreserven fast aufgebraucht. Sie mussten jedoch für diesen kurzen Gang ausreichen.  
  
„Mister  _Potter_!“  
„ _Lord Black_  für Sie!“, bellte er zurück, bevor er seine Miene zwang sich zu entspannen. Mit ruhigen Schritten steuerte er die Nebentür an – durch Zira, die er zum Auskundschaften geschickt hatte, wusste er dass sich dahinter ein Raum befand, den man normalerweise für Beratungsgespräche nutzte – stoppte jedoch nach drei Schritten und sah hinauf zu Fudge. Das Gesicht des Ministers war rot vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit, doch das störte ihn kein Stück. Er genoss es regelrecht.  
  
„Ich werde mit Mister Malfoy für etwa fünfzehn Minuten in diesem Raum dort verschwinden-“, er deutete auf die Nebentür und sprach dann mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit weiter, die ihn selbst erschreckte. „-in der Zwischenzeit können Sie sich für die Anklage von Mister Malfoy beraten und mir dann Ihren  _Vorschlag_  vorstellen.“ Er betonte das Wort absichtlich, um ihnen noch einmal seine Macht zu demonstrieren, danach ging er so langsam, dass das Oberhaupt ihm zwar folgen konnte, doch schnell genug, dass sie machtvoll wirkten.   
  
Als sie hinter der Tür verschwanden begannen die Gespräche. Laut.   
  
∞  
  
Als Potter mit seinem Vater hinter der Tür verschwand, widerstand Draco gerade so dem Drang, ihm hinterher zu stürmen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr – er verstand  _Potter_  nicht mehr. Als jener sich endlich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, war seine Hoffnung bereits auf den harten Felsen von Azkaban zerschellt. Doch mit jedem Ausstausch, mit jedem Wort von Potter fragte sich Draco eins.  _Was ist mit dem freundlichen, lustigen Jungen vom fünften Jahr passiert?!_  Ja, okay. Draco wusste sehr gut, dass der Gryffindor im letzten Jahr nur wenig zu lachen hatte – Umbridge war eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, das wusste sogar der Malfoy-Spross – doch wenn er ihn heimlich beobachtet hatte – und das tat er leider sehr  _oft_  – dann hatte der Potter immer irgendwie gegrinst oder gelacht. Unbeschwert. Fröhlich. Offen.   
  
Das Grinsen das er vor dem Zaubergamot zeigte, war gefüllt von Verachtung und Arroganz. Er klang nicht wie Harry Potter. Er klang nicht wie ein Halbblut, dass sich für andere einsetzte und sein Leben riskierte. Er klang wie ein  _Reinblut_.   
  
„Was ist nur mit dir passiert...?“, flüsterte er leise und bemerkte es nicht einmal. Genauso wenig den Blick, den seine Mutter ihm von der Seite zuwarf. Er hörte Wiesels Stimme deutlich heraus, als er sich lautstark mit Granger stritt und dann seine kleine Schwester anschrie, die ebenso zurück brüllte.  _Neandertaler_ , dachte er verächtlich, während er zu ihnen sah. Als der Weasley ihn schließlich ansah, hob er bloß seine rechte Augenbraue und wartete ab. Fast sofort verfärbte sich das Gesicht des Wiesels rot und er bleckte fast die Zähne. Draco schnaubte amüsiert und wandte sich wieder ab, wusste dass es den Rothaarigen nur noch wütender machen würde.  
  
_„Das macht er doch mit Absicht!“  
„Ron! Wir müssen ruhig bleiben.“  
„Ruhig bleiben? Willst du mich verarschen?! Das dort war HARRY!“  
„Das weiß ich … aber er hat bestimmt seine Gründe-“  
„Gründe?! Was für verfluchte GRÜNDE!?“  
„Ronald Weasley. SETZ DICH!“_  
  
Mrs Weasley fauchte zum Schluss so laut, dass jeder im Saal es hören konnte und Draco unterdrückte ein gemeines Kichern. Als seine Mutter ihn ansah, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie tröstend, starrte dann erneut zur Tür, durch die sein Vater mit Potter verschwunden war. Er spürte wieder wie die Anspannung in seine Schultern zurück kehrte und atmete tief ein und aus.   
  
„Denkst du, es geht Vater gut?“, fragte er schließlich leise und zögernd. Narzissa drückte seine Hand fest und lehnte sich mit ihrer Schulter an ihn, so unauffällig, dass es niemandem auffallen würde. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz“, flüsterte sie zurück, rieb mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Wir können einfach darauf hoffen, dass Mister Potter  _weiß_  was er da tut.“  
  
Draco nickte langsam, doch wirklich Vertrauen oder  _hoffen_  konnte er nicht. Schließlich war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden wie Gewitter. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich begegnet waren, hatte es gekracht, egal ob auf magische oder körperliche Weise. Sie konnten nicht mal im selber Raum sein, ohne sich feindselige Blicke zuzuwerfen.   _Doch jetzt hat er mich nicht mal wirklich angesehen_ , irgendwie tat der Gedanke weh, er zwang sich jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Fudge unterhielt sich noch immer mit den anderen des Zaubergamots, die Reporter tuschelten und kritzelten ihre Pergamente voll und die anderen im Raum tuschelten wild. Doch jedes Geräusch erstarb, als die Nebentür sich öffnete und Potter wieder in den Raum trat. Die Kette die er vorher noch gehalten – und womit er seinen Vater aus dem Raum  _geführt_  – hatte, war verschwunden und er schritt mit einem Selbstbewusstsein zum Anklagetresen, dass Draco ihn nie erkannt hätte, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hätte.   
  
Als sein Vater hinter Potter herging, hielten alle vor Erstaunen die Luft an.  _Wie …?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na?  
> Was denkst ihr, was die anderen so schockt?  
> Wie findet ihr Harrys Reaktion? Hat er sich so verhalten, wie er es tun sollte?  
> War er zu kalt? Oder zu hart? Zu frech? Oder hat er genau richtig reagiert??
> 
> Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen :D
> 
> Eure Anja ♥
> 
> ______
> 
> [Author Notes]  
> 1\. Durch seine Vererbung des Titels, darf Harry bei Verurteilungen von Mitgliedern seiner Blutlinie dabei sein. Entscheidungsgewalt hat er dabei bei engen Verwandten. Da er sozusagen der Direkterbe von Sirius ist, dieser mit Narzissa nah verwandt und diese Lucius‘ Ehefrau ist, ist Lucius damit ein enger Verwandter und Harry darf entscheiden, ob er nach Azkaban muss oder nicht und wenn ja, für wie lange das sein wird. Da es sich um sehr alte Reinblutgesetze handelt, kann das Zaubergamot diese nicht ändern. Sie dürfen bloß Vorschläge machen, die Harry berücksichtigen kann. [Autorenfreiheit :D]
> 
> 2\. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius Harry das wirklich beigebracht hat, doch ich stelle es mir gerne vor. Zwischen den Beiden gab es eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung und ein toller Vater bringt seinem Sohn so etwas bei. 
> 
> 3\. Cheateu’s Umhänge & Bekleidung gibt es nicht wirklich. Es klang nur sehr edel und wie ein Laden, in dem ein Reinblut wie Draco gerne einkaufen geht ;D Und da Harry ja jetzt auch hooooch angesehen sein wird :D
> 
> 4\. Wieso Harry so … unverschämt reagiert? Er hat gerade erst seinen Paten verloren, hat Zweifel ob sie den Krieg sogewinnen können und kann Fudge nicht leiden. Außerdem hatte er zwei Wochen Zeit gehabt, über die Dinge nachzudenken. Allein. In Ruhe. Da kann man sich schon verändern ;)


End file.
